Spectrum Priestess
by Myrddin le Fay
Summary: Message for those reading this story. I've chosen to crossover Crimson Manna and Spectrum Priestess, and add in a Naruto side of things with a femme-Naru. The stories will fundamentally be the same up to a point. However, I've updated the layout and the way the plots flow together. The 3 girls will lead the story. Triad: Elements of Balance!
1. Green Lantern

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Green Lantern, DC comics, or Twilight!_

_**Emerald Star**_

_**Chapter I**_

_**Green Lantern **_

Moping, moping, moping… she was feeling like a retard just curled up on the soaked ground sobbing her eyes out because of a stupid boy, a boy she hadn't loved. She had realised quite early on that it was just infatuation.

However, that didn't stop her caring, or loving his family, and after she found out what he is… well… she felt more connected as she had never really felt that comfortable being just a normal human.

She had felt like, and always wanted something so much more, but all she gets is heartache. She would have dealt if he had left by himself, but he took his whole family away too, and she never got to see them one last time. It made her heart clench painfully as she had opened up her heart to these people… these vampires.

She supposes it's just another one of life's little disappointments, but that's just the way things are. She would have only thought that her so-called best friend would have come to see her just this one last time. If she had her best friend she knew everything would have worked out eventually, but she's gone too.

Bella Swan had never had the luxury of a friend let alone a best friend back in sunny Phoenix Arizona, but then she moved to dreary Forks Washington and meets the Cullen family. She had meet Alice first, and the small pixy-like girl had instantly taken to her.

Then later she met Edward, and did he have it bad, at first she thought it constipation, but later learned that her blood is like his super drug or something. She got on well with all of the family except for the stuck up blonde bitch Roselle, but at least she hasn't just broken her heart.

She guessed she's to blame a little too, as Edwards… heck vampires smell very, very good, not to mention how gorgeous they are. She knows it's to draw in humans, but still, she couldn't help it.

She became infatuated with Edward, and she had only started to realise that it wasn't love a short while ago. She has been fretting about how to break it off with him for a few weeks now.

However, she had thought she lucked out and got out of any need when he broke up with her she had been happy. Though that only lasted a second when the arse says they're all leaving, that he's taking her best friend from her.

Bella knew if she hadn't been in shock in that moment she would have most likely told him that he can fuck off for all she cares but he's not taking Alice. After all she needs Alice doesn't she? She needs her friend to help hold her together. She could never have a friend as special as Alice could she?

Alice was her first ever real friend. Sure Bella might play nice with the other kids at school but she knows (well she supposes with the exception of Angela) that they're all superficial, users, and bitchy. They don't care about her, not the way Alice does… did. The boys want in her pants, and the girls want to strangle her because the boys are still infatuated with the 'new' kid, even though it's almost been a year since she arrived.

Bella had always prided herself on being a good person, a very kind person even, but that's just gotten her dumped left in the woods somewhere around Forks, and she knows that if she finds her way home some time tonight it will be a complete fluke.

The jerk knows she can get lost on the Highway and he thinks it's smart to leave her out here after tearing her emotions to pieces. It was like he left her here on purpose, for his amusement maybe?

How could he say he cares and then do this to her. She's nothing now but a lonely empty spec of nothingness. Why does she have to suffer just because she cares, perhaps if she had Jasper's power?

She gasped out as she sat up quickly, it had begun to drizzle and her chestnut ringlets of hair stuck to her forehead, but her eyes widened in realisation.

Jasper's an empath, and Edward can read minds, how could she have not realised. Edward found out about her lack of love for him, but… she realised he might have also seen her decisions through Alice. The multiple possible ways she had planned to break it off.

She rubbed her puffy bloodshot eyes as she let out a little sob and began having some deep shallow breaths to calm her down. She realised in horror as her eyes gazed down at her muddle blue jeans and boots that he had done this to beat her to it.

She takes one more shaky breath as she pushes herself up to her feet and wiping her muddy hands down her blue tee shirt wishing she had brought my coat but she had thought she wouldn't be long.

Sighing she rubbed some more tears from her eyes, and gets that tear itch before taking one step. However, her eyes widened in horror as a green streak tears through the trees and crashes down in front of her and sliding, bouncing along the ground leaving a trail before coming to a smoky stop.

She just stared in wide eyed shock as she watched the smoke clear, she gasped and brought her hands up to her mouth as in a tiny crater lay a beaten, bruised and bloody African American man with shaved heads and she could just see the goatee around his mouth.

That was all very… shocking yes, but it was the leather/plastic? Uniform that he was wearing of green and black, with a glowing lantern on his chest that worried her.

She moved a little closer and could see he was still breathing but could also tell he was in pain from the groan and cry of pain as he tried to pull himself up. She could even tell his left eye looked swollen shut as he wouldn't open it.

She really didn't think as she quickly hurried to his right side and dropped to her knees but stopped ridged as his right fist was in her face with glowing green ring centre meters from her face.

"P, please," she stuttered and watched as he pulled his fist back and it slumped down. "Err, I don't know w, what to do," she told him as his glowing green eye blazed at her.

She was surprised he smiled a little while looking at her as he pulled a little brown cloth bag out from a… well she really couldn't tell but he offered it to her and she took it looking confused.

"The… the rings c-can't return," he spoke quietly. "He-he did something t, to stop them. He wants the p, power, and has found, found a way to access their power. H, he wants the lanterns, but the rings, rings are the keys. H… he's not yet strong enough to face the, the Core head on… y, you must take them, take them and…"

"Too late for that Stuart!"

Bella spun and looked up to see a man… thing, grey skinned with near glowing orange hair. He kind of reminded her of that blue alien from the movie Avatar, as this guy also has weird markings, and is large, at least eight feet tall. Though, these markings were glowing green and he wore a green and black uniform, minus the lantern.

She could see clearly on the things hands, three thick fingers, each containing a green ring. His sharp lips turned up into a sinister, sharp toothed smile as he looked her up and down.

"Like them?" he asked with a soft chuckle as he floated a little further down, close but not too close as she held the cloth bag in her hands to her chest. It felt comforting somehow. "These rings are awfully pretty aren't they," he continued and gestured several more rings hanging around his neck on a chain. "But they don't belong in the position of naive little monkey's like you or John Stuart, so hand them over!"

Suddenly a green beam shot over her shoulder and smacked into the alien, but he put up a green barrier holding it at bay. "RUN!" the Green Lantern commanded and she did not need telling twice as she got up and moved faster than she had ever in her life running through the trees.

"YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM ME!" he roared out and she could hear him coming when the ground exploded beneath her feet.

Bella went flying and dropped the cloth bag. The world seemed to slow down as her heart pounded ad she could swear she heard the chime of the rings hitting the ground.

She spent a few moments shaking away the horrible ringing in her ears as she tried to see, she realised that there was blood dripping down her right eye. This would have normally freaked her out as she doesn't like blood much, but now she barely took notice.

She saw him land several feet in front of her as her right fist clenched in anger she watched as the rings just out of her reach flew up into his out stretched hand as he laughed.

"Now what to do with you?" he asked as he stalked closer.

Bella's heart was pounding powerfully in her chest as she looked at him drawing closer she crossed her right arm over her face, her eyes closing when she heard a swish and boom.

Startled and wondering what was going on her eyes opened to see a trail leading from her where the grey alien was lying with a groan as he got up. She looked to her right hand as she felt it tingle to see a lantern ring on her middle finger. Somehow when they fell out of the cloth it must have slid on.

Though that doesn't make sense. The Green Lantern said that they weren't working. How? However, she had no time to ponder as she looked up to see the alien sneering in hate at her as he stood up.

"Really, the Lantern Corp really is persistent," he commented before he took off from the ground and charged at her. Her eyes widened as she watched, but then a green glow blazed from her skin and she screamed as she shot into the air, and he just shot by underneath and crashed into a few trees.

Bella hovered for a moment, her breathing heavy as she tried to calm down before she turned to see the Green Lantern still lying where she left him. She didn't know how but she managed to fly over to him and land back where she started.

He looked up at her and winced as her eyes stared a pale green into his bright green. "Have you even looked at yourself?" he asked humourlessly as she worried about his wounds.

She paused in surprise as she realised that she was wearing skin-tight black gloves and stood in shock as she looked herself over. She wore a top that starts down from green into black form hugging armour curving perfectly around her breasts but ending just below showing off her smooth stomach.

The lantern symbol emblazoned her chest, glowing green, and her legs are contained in some skin tight black leather/plastic/rubber, she's not sure what the material really is. However, tied around her waist a black belt with the lantern in green in the centre with a green material cloth (though looks similar to the rest) skirt hanging to just above her ankles slit fully down the sides and waving in the breeze.

She now wore emerald green boots, and moving her gloved hands to her hair she felt some kind of ribbon tying it back with a few ringlets hanging either side as her fringe. She just knew the ribbon is green too, and her hands continued to her eyes. She felt the green mark fastened to her skin around her eyes.

She dropped back to her knees and looked at the ring on her now gloved finger before back to the Green Lantern. "W-what… I don't understand?" she asked, confused and frightened as she turned to see the alien is up again.

"You little bitch!" he roared out with some blue blood on the corner of his lips. "Twice… twice you fucking get me. Never again," he growled angrily.

"The green power of your ring," the Lantern suddenly interrupts. "It's all about your will."

Bella gulped as she shakily stood up. He charged at her and she shot into the sky creating a shock wave as she left with him hot on her heals. He fires a few times but it's like she can sense the attack and dodges left, right, back, she falls back flying under him as she thinks. She's seen the Lantern's on TV, and they can create all sorts of crazy stuff from the light.

She pointed her ring forward as he slowed and turned. It shone out and moulded faster than she expected and before he knew it he had a huge rusty looking pickup truck smash into his head, knocking him out of the sky and land on top of him before exploding and blowing out a lot of the road.

However, as she looked down she grimaced as two police cruisers had barely stopped before being engulfed. She groaned. This is not happened. She watches as her father gets out of his cruiser drawing his gun just as the smoke clears to show the alien.

He smirks viciously as green energy forms some kind of weapon that began to fire. However, Bella moved quickly thinking of a shield it formed from her ring between the cops and the few other vehicles behind as she floated down landing but keeping the wall up.

Bella looked behind her at her stunned father, and was thankful she did not see recognition in his eyes before back to her enemy as she tries to catch her breath.

The alien let up his attack and she lowered her shield as she watched him wearily. "Who are you?" she demanded. "W, what do you want, why are you doing this?" she found her voice more demanding than she would have expected.

"My name is Sageriro!" he answered sneeringly. "And I want your ring before I take your wounded friends. The Guardians are such fools giving all of this power to such primitive wastes like all of those who might have worn your ring before you.

"Just hand it over, you're not a soldier," he demanded. "Just a stupid little monkey playing at being hero. If you do, I'll leave this planet alone and I might if I'm feeling generous let John live."

Bella grit her teeth in worry, unsure, can she actually trust this thing to keep his word? If she does hand over her ring, then what? He leaves and starts attacking other Green Lanterns? Murdering innocent people in the process?

His eyes suddenly narrow in a sneer as her fists clench. "I see, you've made your resolve to fight," he commented chuckling. "How unusual you are. I can see your fear, but yet you're ready to fight anyway. Is it for those that might die when I leave, or perhaps your ring has let you know, that when I murdered the bitch who wore it I destroyed half of her world," he laughed as Bella's eyes widened impossibly in fear.

She took half step back clenching her right fist tighter, her ring started glowing green as she prepared to fight. She had no doubt that she is going to die, but she can hope to stall him until help arrives, of course if help is on its way.

He went to attack when huge glowing green pincers grabbed him, picked him up from the ground and threw him into the air. Bella didn't wait to see what happened as she knew she has to do something.

She shot after him like a dart and punches her right fist forward as she sees Sageriro rightening himself. Three huge buzz saw blades blast out of her ring. His eyes widened but he managed to avoid two while the third cut along his chest creating a thin blue blooded cut as the first two blades smashed into the forest and the third dissolving in the air.

He glared at her but his attention was diverted seconds later as a brown haired lantern shot passed her and punched with a giant glowing green fist that hit the alien, blasting him into the forest and out of sight as they hung in the air catching their breaths.

He turned to look at her with a smirk, his pale blue eyes behind his mask looking her up and down and her glare not fazing him. "The names Hal, Hal Jordan, Green Lantern, and you might be?"

"Err, Isabella Swan," she answered nervously. "B, but I prefer to be called Bella. I, I'm kind of new at this."

"Really, I hadn't noticed," he answered jokingly with a cocky grin as he turned to the trees with narrowed eyes as he created two huge green Gatling guns either side of himself smirking as the alien began floating up. "Watch and learn from the master baby!" he said smugly before his gun barrel's started spinning and then they fired. It was incredible how realistic it looked. It's a shame that the alien had blocked everything with a green wall though.

"Get off my planet!" Bella suddenly screamed out and Hal actually grimaced as the alien got hit by a huge green double decker bus, which exploded when they hit the ground. She couldn't help but smirk at the man. "Mine did better than yours."

He rolled his eyes and actually pouted. "Yeah, but he wouldn't fall for that again."

"I dropped a truck on him earlier," she retorted feeling braver now she's not alone.

"Yeah but both times he was foolish to not consider you a threat," he retorted. "He obviously didn't think you would capitalize, and neither did I actually. Good job."

"Um, thanks," she muttered, embarrassed.

He shrugged. "Yeah, well let's scrape the bastard up off the ground and get the rings back," he said as they slowly drifted down. "Oh, by the way, you haven't seen John around have you, about six fool tall, black skin, human wearing a uniform like mine?"

"Yeah, it's where I got this," she answered gesturing her ring. "He had a bunch, but this guy's got them all now except this one, yours, and his."

"Good, and that's all he gets," he replied with a relieved sigh. "This asshole has a lot to answer too."

They were only several feet from the ground when it suddenly exploded in green energy. Hal moved quick creating an energy sphere around Bella and himself, and flying up out of the blast higher into the sky where Bella was surprised to see the other Lantern, John barely managing to fly as he looked to be in pain just floating.

The three of them looked down as more and more energy poured out in an explosion, while in the centre it looked like it was being sucked back in, like a plump stretched donut.

"W-what's happening?" Bella asked worriedly as she subconsciously pushed Hal further from her as he was up in her space and slapped his hand away. "And stop that!"

John glared at Hal before returning his attention to the energy. "I think he's cracked open the lanterns. Now he's trying absorb it. Shit Hal, if that bastard manages to absorb all of that power he'll be unstoppable."

"I, I don't think that's the problem," Bella suddenly said.

The two men looked at her in confusion, but she just pointed a little ways off where the alien lay with blue blood all over with his body in tatters of blood and flesh.

"Well not unless dead guys can become powerful," she said looking green in the cheeks and not from her powers.

"Shit," Hal whispered in horror. "That ass didn't have a clue. I wondered why he kept getting clobbered by Bella. The idiot didn't have a clue how to use the power right. I bet it took him a lot longer to actually gain any control, so he kept thinking she was fluking it."

"That means the losers left us with a bomb that may take out all of Washington," John said with a growl.

"Wait, couldn't we gain control and absorb it or shoot it into space or something?" Bella asked desperately.

"Even if all three of us tried we would die just like him," Hal said. "We could probably take a full lantern worth each before we go boom," he continued gesturing himself and John. "You, perhaps half of that, and from what I see I think there maybe thirty rings down there."

John nodded. "I think we should leave and try to protect as many people as we can."

Hal nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Bell, you might want to rescue your family while you still have time," he said as the sphere disappeared and he started drifting. "See you later Bell, John and I will take Seattle!" he called over the increasing roar of power below as he and John shot off.

However, they stopped moments later with wide eyes as they turned to see Bella had gone lower and was pointing her ring at the power. She ignored their shouts, she was too far gone. She would not sacrifice the state. She would not let so many people die since she now has the power to do something, anything, even if it only lessened the explosion. To save one extra person she must try.

The words just flowed, and came to mind. The ring guided her along with all of its bearers past. She could almost picture them, fighting to save people. She could picture their voices praising her bravery, and felt tears leaking from her eyes as she pushed back all regret.

"In brightest day… in blackest night… no evil shall escape my sight… let those who worship evils might, beware my power… Green Lanterns light!"

She roared out the words fearlessly, and John and Hal watched in awe as her ring shone brightly as it starting sucking in the energy wrapping it around her pulling it in, and after only a few moments she started screaming in agony, but still she didn't stop, even when she was a blaze with green flames.

John and Hal could do nothing as they floated, transfixed, her screams ringing through their ears shall be forever imprinted in their memories, and their nightmares.

Then it was over, and all that remained was Bella engulfed in power, screaming such agony. They could just make out her shape as she held her head as if it was about to explode. She had done what should be impossible for any human body, but her will was stronger than the green light of will itself.

They blinked and she was shooting up into the sky like a rocket, and both men felt tears rolling down their cheeks as they had both been too scared to try. Too scared to die, even though it's a part of their jobs, and she was just an innocent girl in the wrong place at the wrong time, but if there was anybody human or otherwise that deserved the title of Green Lantern it is her.

The pain had lessened in the cold void of space and she was able to pull the power in for a moment so it doesn't obscure her view as she floated a few hundred miles above the Earth, tears in her eyes drifting off and forming ice. She just wished she could have gotten that last goodbye, that last hug… from her best friend Alice.

"The Earth… it's so beautiful, just like her," she spoke softly for just herself as she closed her eyes, it was too bright.

Watching the girl from a giant satellite space station orbiting the Earth stood several of the Earths superheroes, having detected the tremendous power leaving the planet they were surprised to have seen a Green Lantern. However, not just a Green Lantern, a human female Green Lantern.

As she tried to watch the Earth they could see the power getting pulled further into her but the energy is unstable. They know what's going to happen and some of the younger heroes watched in transfixed horror as they questioned whether they would ever do this.

Die for nameless, faceless people so selflessly.

The screen flashed white and the instruments went haywire before they felt a small shockwave, and moments later it was over.

She was gone.


	2. Supergirl

_**Emerald Star**_

_**Chapter II**_

_**Supergirl**_

Kara had been bored that afternoon when she had decided to don her white top with red S with red cape, boots, and skirt. She is of course Supergirl, and this is her super costume. Though it really isn't very special, just something she whipped up a while ago.

She was wondering whether her cousin was out flying around Metropolis some place looking for some criminals to beat up to waste up some free time too, but thought better of it as she remembered he actually has a normal job.

"Hmm, maybe I should look for a normal job to do in my spare time?" she asked herself in thought just as she was flying over the Daily Planet newspaper. She thought about getting changed and going to bug Clark but with Lois around it won't be as fun as Clark won't tell her to get lost like Lois will. She has to admire that, after all Lois can be fun when she wants to be.

"Maybe I should go and see Starfire?" she wondered as she floated above the giant bronze globe on top of the planet. She rolled her eyes as they should just leave it off as its more trouble than its worth with the amount of times it's been blasted off and nearly squished people.

She shook her head at the Starfire idea as the orange alien babe is seriously hung up on Robin and doesn't stop talking about him, it's annoying. She would go hang out with Batgirl, maybe kick some criminal butt with her later, but the last time the two of them hung out and fought crime together in Gotham Batman got pretty angry about her 'invading' his turf, and she got an earful from Clark. Though, she was almost certain he was reading her the riot act because he and the Dark Knight are somewhat friends, not that he cared where she fights crime.

So that left her with what? Why is it that the criminal's never strike when the hero has nothing better to do? They only seem to strike when they have prier engagements.

She sighed when she was startled by what was to her a huge explosion but she's doubtful anyone else heard it. However, she looked around to see her cousin, Superman flying out of the Daily Planet at top speeds heading North West for some reason.

She was just about to follow and see whether he's going to investigate whatever exploded. However, she paused a moment wondering why he would head in that direction? The explosion was certainly not on the planet.

Supergirl shrugged and shot up, deciding she'll take a look for herself. If only she was allowed to join the Justice League, but apparently they have a problem because she's only sixteen. Heck, she'll be seventeen soon, stupid idiots. It makes life so much harder when she doesn't get all of the information she needs. It only means she sometimes gets tangled up in some League members business, and they get annoyed with her.

She was nearing the atmosphere when she suddenly stopped in surprise as she saw a glowing green streak hurtling uncontrolled to Earth, and by its trajectory is going to plough straight into Metropolis. Well, at least she can say for certain this is for her to prevent. After all she does live in this city and her cousin isn't around.

Though, she knows that light, and she was quick to change direction, and streaked a curve in the sky she started falling next to the green glow with wide eyes as she had expected either Hal or John, but instead she got a girl. She wasn't aware of any female Human Green Lantern.

However, she can see something is wrong as the girl glowed bright and she's certain if she were human she wouldn't be able to see her at all. The girl was naked and unconscious though Supergirl could see her chest rising and falling rapidly.

Her skin was cracked and split in places, which is where the green glow is coming from as the normally red blood glows, even out of her mouth.

Supergirl slowed her decent as she gently scooped the girl into her arms until she had pulled to stop a mile or so above the city. She was surprised as she watched the glow dim significantly, and could now see the girl clearly.

She just help the girl gently in her arms for a moment as she used her X-ray vision to look through the girl and let out a little relieved sigh as none of the girls bones look broken and all of her surprisingly green tinted organs look to be in perfect working order.

Now she had to think about where to take her as a hospital seems unnecessary as the brunette girls wounds are slowly healing before Supergirl's eyes. She contemplated taking her home and calling the League about her but grimaced at the thought as the last time she called them for help she got scolded.

Shaking her head clear she flew off back to her apartment with her companion safely in her arms. She figures it might be best just to take her home, put her in bed, and wait for her to wake up. She's obviously been through a lot, and Supergirl worried a little.

What could have happened? Supergirl had already come to the conclusion that this girl was the cause of the explosion but what could it mean? Is she a Green Lantern from the future? That could explain why she had never heard of her before.

Kara flew through her apartment window and quickly to the girl to her bedroom and slid her carefully under the covers where she seemed to relax a little more with a sigh. Kara smiled as she watched the girls breathing even out, and by now all of her cuts had healed up, and it looked like she wouldn't even have a scar.

"It hurts Alice, it hurts!" the girl suddenly muttered in her sleep startling Supergirl. Though, it was great to know the girl does come from Earth as she's certain that was no translator, plus Alice is a Human girls name as far as she's aware.

Kara figures Alice to be a friend of the Green Lantern's that she probably cares a great deal about to talk to her in her sleep.

It was when she came back with cool cloth to whip the Lantern girls forehead did she notice the Lantern ring on the girls right hand. Kara felt sympathy as she thought those things were supposed to be indestructible but the girl's ring no longer had a green shade to the sliver and has burnt black over the top, Lantern insignia.

She wonders what could have caused it. Sighing she sat on the bed next to her and carefully took the ring off, (something that if it still worked she would not be able to do) and placed it on her dresser side and began dabbing sweat from the girls face.

However, Kara was confused as to how the girl healed then, or why she was glowing green if her powers have been broken. In addition, when using her X-ray vision she finds it odd to see that green tint inside her, and her blood is almost glowing, like glow in the dark sticker glowing, but glowing all the same.

The girl must have absorbed enough energy to save her life, though isn't sure whether she would have survived hitting the ground. It must been one of those once in a life time miracles that Clark sometimes mentions.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Her eyes opened painfully. It felt like her head was going to explode. Is she even alive? She expected death to be less painful. Maybe she's in hell, but why, she was a good girl right.

Her throat felt a little raw as she twisted her stiff neck, trying to see where she is, but it's dark and shadowy in the room even though the lights from the city outside are shining through the open bed room window.

"City?" she croaked sitting up in shock. The covers dropped to her waist exposing her breasts but right now she didn't care. She didn't know where she is or why she's here.

She was in Forks, and… Edward… he… left, and took his whole family. They were, vampires but she loved them anyway. It had only been an hour or so when she was about to start trying to find her way home when.

'The Green Lantern's,' she thought in horror as everything played through her head in vivid detail. That explains why her head is pounding, but its like things are obscured from her mind while things she can't remember are there, though she has limited access.

But where is she, a sleepy snore startles her and she looks down to see someone, a girl perhaps sitting on a chair beside the bed resting her head on the bed sleeping.

That's when the light came on and the world turned a bright green allowing her to see the girl clearly in the dark, and she had to hold in a gasp of sock.

Supergirl… THE Supergirl. She had been rescued by Supergirl. How cool is that. Though how come she has night vision? Its green she realised, she had become a Green Lantern!

"Oh, good you're awake," the blonde, blue eyed teen superhero suddenly spoke as she sat up yawning with a smile, though her cheeks blushed upon looking the brunette over, getting a 'good' view to total embarrassment. it was OK seeing her naked when she was rescuing her but in this setting, not so much.

Bella started and quickly pulled the cover up over her chest while the blonde laughed nervously and Bella's cheeks lit up.

"You know I can turn the light on, those glowing green eyes are creepy in the dark," the blonde continued laughingly as she strode across to the wall and flipped the switch. The moment the room was lit was the moment Bella's night vision turned its self off.

"Err, where am I?" Bella finally asked sounding nervous.

"You're at my apartment," she answered. "What's your name, can I get you something to drink?" she asked her.

"Oh, my names Bella," she answered before nodding. "A glass of water would be nice."

"OK, I'll be right back," she agreed as she streaked at super speed from the room and was back helping Bella drink as she was still sore. "You know, it's odd how you can still use your powers when your rings broken," she commented as she pointed to the ring beside the bed.

Bella started and turned wide eyed to her ring. "B-but," she stuttered as she was out of bed in moments too far in her thoughts to care about modesty, and in a flash of green she was in her lantern uniform.

She looked herself over in the mirror on the wall in awe as everything is the same as before but her hair is now emerald green, and the bow in her hair has black edges. The belt still has the lantern logo but also a green edged scar like star around it. That same star like scar is on her chest with the lantern in the centre.

She looked from her image (she wouldn't recognise herself) to her ring and picked it up. She felt nothing from it like before. She just placed it back on the side before turning to Supergirl to see her smiling a little.

"Well that beats having to change like I do," she spoke sheepishly.

"I, I don't understand," Bella spoke softly. "It's… I don't need the ring. I can feel it… it's like I'm generating my own… light!" she looked away to the window. "I, I'm scared… what does this mean?"

"Well what happened?" Supergirl asked curiously. "If I know maybe we can figure something out."

"I… I can't remember much but," she trailed off in thought as Supergirl hopped up on the bed and patted the spot next to her. Bella took the offered seat and sighed in content as the younger girl wrapped her in a hug and leant into it burying her face into her neck.

"I think… I… it was John, the black Green Lantern," she began. "He had rescued some rings from an alien, and well… I ended up with one fighting while John was recovering from injury. The guy… he tried to absorb the lanterns power, all of it, but I don't think his will was strong enough.

"The whole State of Washington would have been destroyed," she sighed tiredly as Kara could feel her hot tears and held the girl a little tighter as she shook with sobs. "H, Hal and John said they were going to try saving people as no human could take that many Lanterns' worth of power, but I wouldn't listen.

"I, I managed to take in all of the power and escape into space. I was watching the Earth when… when… oh god I exploded. How am I even alive?" she sobbed out shaking in Kara's caring arms.

"Shh, it's OK girl," Kara reassured her. "Seriously, stranger things have happened, believe me I know. I'm sure in time you'll come to understand what happened, and I'll help you as much as I can. Believe me it's always nice to have some super girlfriends to talk to and hang with," she laughed lightly. "You can stay here for as long as you want.

"I could actually use another friend, after all with Starfire's crush on Robin she can become a handful, and poor Batgirl having to deal with Batman if she and her friends dish out some butt kicking in 'his' city."

"Thanks!" Bella laughed at that and pulled back a little with a watery smile. "You can call me… Emerald Star!" she said as it's the first thing to come to mind. If she has the power, and this second chance, she will use them to help people.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Superman landed beside a road just outside a small town where Hal was bandaging up a head wound on John. Neither man seemed to notice him or pay him any head, and he can't blame them for how guilty they look as he had already been updated on the situation and the death of Earth's newest Green Lantern saving the whole State, potentially the planet. He would feel low if he was in the same situation.

He sighed as he finally saw the dead criminal and shook his head that anyone had to die. It just makes him question people whether they're human or otherwise it seems pointless.

"Are you two OK?" he asked the two, and they both nodded sagely.

"There's nothing more we can do!" John hissed angrily, after all her acceptance by the ring was his fault. "I, I-I couldn't even protect her. She was my responsibility and I failed her. I should have at least tried to do what she did. She proved that humans are stronger than even we give our species credit."

"I could have told you that," Superman spoke quietly. "But onto the matter at hand."

The two nodded, resigned.

"We detected the fleet seventy-three hours ago at the edge of our galaxy," the man of steel began. "It wasn't even heading our way until the explosion when the ships didn't even slow before turning round and shall arrive in two weeks. I suggest we hope for the best but prepare for the worst; after all we have not had much luck with alien fleets. What can either of you tell us about them?"

"We don't know," Hal answered. "But we'll head back to Oa and get all of the information we can find."

Superman nodded. "Well I suppose there's little we can do but wait," he agreed. "I understand Batman's already informing the Titan's and Nightwing of the situation, but there are more heroes that aren't apart of the League or Titan's that I need to inform. If it comes down to another fight then I want the every hero on the planet ready."

The Lanterns nodded before they both took to the sky leaving Superman alone. He touched his ear where a hidden communicator is located.

"Watch Tower, both John and Hal are on their way back to Oa to see whether they can get any information on the fleet. I'll be back once I've finished speaking with other heroes.

"Could someone enlighten my cousin? She probably already thinks something is wrong when we heard the explosion, and I would rather not deal with her right now, she can be so childish it's not even funny."

He then blasted off back into the sky heading west over the ocean just as a clean-up crew teleported onto the scene in a blue sparkly energy to pick up the alien body.

However, none of them noticed the distressed looking short beauty with messy locks of black hair hidden within the trees, a look in her golden eyes as if somebody had just drowned her puppy, and resurrected it again just so they can bite its head off.

"No… Bella," she whimpered to herself. If only she hadn't been so stupid. If only she… but what could she have done. Even when she had told the family that Bella's future had disappeared only Esme, Emmett, and surprisingly Roselle had shown concern. Though Carlisle did a little he stood by his son's side in not returning. This is why she left by her self, plus her husband of all people sided with Edward. She thinks he has grown jealous that she had always been only too happy to spend as much time with her best friend as possible. After all she had never actually had such a great friend before, and she had always been so warm and caring.

Edward had just shrugged and said it served her right, but here she knows that Bella had sacrificed herself for countless people, something he is too selfish to do. He had never deserved her sweet loving heart. And now she might never get to snuggle with her best friend and talk about nonsense things to pass the time. Damn, thinking about it Jasper might have reason to worry. She shrugged that thought off. She has been with him long enough that she knows he really isn't that fun. Perhaps if he was less sensible he wouldn't have to feel jealous of her time with her best friend doing silly girly things and with her getting Bella into some kind of amusing trouble.

Edward had become so callus because of all of the visions of Bella dumping him. She had always let him down so gently but he shattered her world… the selfish bastard.

She trailed off that thought as she got something, a fleeting look at a future that shouldn't be, but that scent… that scent… she could never forget. Is it that…? Could she be…? If there is even a chance no matter how remote, she will find her.

With one last pained, but furious look at the tattered body of the thing that might have taken her best friend away she flittered, blurring her way through the woods.

She needs to be forgiven… she needs to apologise for just leaving her. She has to apologise for not being here for her, even if it means crashing through the gates of the afterlife she will find away, but with hope, her best friend might just have survived.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. The Emerald Priestess

_**Spectrum Priestess**_

_**Chapter III**_

_**The Emerald Priestess**_

"Huh…?" Bella asked dumbly as she turned to Supergirl with a weird look on her face.

"Well you said you're going to be a superheroine," she said shrugging in amusement as she hopped up from the bed next to where Bella still in costume now stood looking nervous. "Come on Bell… Emerald Star, Clark's not… oh err, I mean Superman's not around so the city's all ours! He's not going to get in our way saving the day!"

"Well… I don't know," she replied timidly looking down at her outfit in embarrassment. "A-are you sure… I've never done this before?"

"Well everyone has to start somewhere," she agreed nodding. "Anyway, didn't you already fight some jerk and win… then you save the whole of Washington. Heck, you kind of died, so stop being a little bitch and let's get that tight little butt of yours out there, and tell the world of the newest superhero…!"

Bella sighed and blushed as Supergirl took her hand and pushed the window open smirking, and before the green haired girl knew what was happening she had been pulled through the window and was being dragged through the sky coming to a stop above the city.

Supergirl let Bella go and she dropped for only a moment before her instincts just showed her how to fly. Her skin and costume glowed very little compared to how she did with her ring as she floated up level with Supergirl, turning to her.

"Okay them, Emerald Star, I'm going to give you my much coveted expertise…!" the girl of steel began but trailed off as they both looked down and across the city.

**Boom!**

Bella's eyes widened as she saw a car being lobbed into a building and people running and screaming for help. Her eyes seemed to hone in on the scene below of a huge muscular bulk of a… thing wearing a torn black suit with white shirt. He just picked up cars as if they were weightless and tossed them aside.

The whole road was starting to fill up with burning vehicles as this thing rampaged relentlessly.

However, Bella could see a weird little… guy with baldhead wearing dirty green with green goggles, and some kind of yellow backpack with robotic spider legs coming out and walk for him. He seemed to be encouraging the fierce and destructive monster.

Then near him, but keeping her distance wearing a bored expression was a young teen, and Bella figured her to be fourteen, fifteen at the post, with very pale skin tone almost lightly dusted grey with her feathery lilac hair with two black ties up like horns. Her eyes a light colour of pink.

She was wearing the whole gothic look of dark purple and black dress with baggy sleeves around the hands, and hanging only a few inches below her but with gagged edges. Her boots have heels, and are purple plat formed soles, the rest black, with purple and black thick socks going so far as to disappear up her dress.

"Huh, Jinx and Gizmo," Supergirl muttered in confusion. "And with Grundy…?" she frowned in thought. "Right, this is our chance to prove ourselves girl," she said looking eagerly to Bella to see her looking sick and scared unmoving.

Supergirl sighed as she realised that this is too much too soon for her new friend and didn't try to persuade her and shot off. Moments later, she caught a car and quickly put it down before floating before her adversaries smirking smugly.

"You should just give yourselves up!" she commanded before she was startled as she staged while floating and suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

She was then in a world of pain as she was crashed into the ground screaming out. She had landed in a small crater and soon had a giant foot crushing her spine in several stumps, which almost made her pass out from the agony.

She heard giggling and looked up through blurry eyes to see the bald bastard laughing at her." Now now now Supergirl, why such a harsh look?" he asked mockingly. "We're being paid a lot of money for your fine ass," he giggled some more as he played with the glowing green piece of rock in his hand. "It was so easy to get you without Superman around… how much fun we…"

"Augh!" he cried out as his robotic legs were sliced off. She looked round to see a glowing green girl with several green flying energy buzz saws flying around her, and her eyes glowing green with rage.

"That's my partner you're talking too," she hissed in anger. She has all this power, so she shall not let one little prick touch her new friend… her only friend, and her saviour.

"W-who are you?" Gizmo demanded as he climbed to his feet.

"Me?" she asked with a smirk. "I'm Emerald Star!"

She sliced out her left hand, fingers outstretched and the buzz saws went flying at them. They were quick to split, even the stupid Grundy. Gizmo's backpack creating a second set of legs, and Jinx flipping over a few times showing her agility.

Supergirl watched as her friend just floated and watched when she saw Grundy just smashed his fists through the two blades after him and charge at Emerald. She didn't move, but Kara did on instinct smashing her tiny fist into the monsters face sending him crashing through a solid building.

She looked at herself in surprise as she was no longer hurting and felt good as new as the bright sun healed her. Looking to Emerald Star she saw the girl smirking at her in amusement as she showed her the green piece of rock being held in her hand covered in the green energy of will.

"Hey, let go of me!" Gizmo demanded as he struggled in vein against the wide green belt pinning his arms to his sides as he and Jinx in a similar predicament floated closer. Though, Jinx just stayed limp with acceptance in her predicament, and Bella wondered how many times she had been captured that it no longer bothered her.

_**Roarrrrr!**_

The rubble on top of Grundy exploded out and the monster himself stood, rage full eyes honed in on the two heroines.

"This is not our day," Supergirl complained as she turned back to Bella. "You keep them two from getting away and I'll deal with him!"

"Huh, like a little girl like you will stand much of a chance against Grundy!" Gizmo laughed mockingly. "He'll tear you apart followed by your pathetic Green Lantern bitch partner!"

Supergirl didn't even spare him a glance as she blasted forward with the fist corked back before throwing a punch forward only for Grundy to block it with his left arm only skidding back a foot or so before charging.

Grundy catches Supergirl off guard as his left fist ploughs into her sending her flying, tumbling up and across where she crashed into a tall building. Grundy's cold dark eyes soon find Emerald Star as she ignored Gizmo as he wouldn't shut up.

She was about to realise her captives and try to stop Grundy as he picked up a car and Threw it at her. However, she would not let Gizmo go so easily, and a wall of green bricks barely built up to stop the vehicle hitting them.

"Are you crazy bitch?" Gizmo yells angrily. "You could have gotten us…" he trailed off as she glared at him and he struggled once more as some green energy wrapped around his mouth.

"You're doing the world a favour," Jinx's soft and emotionless voice suddenly spoke, her cold pink eyes looking to Gizmo in annoyance before just looking away and gesturing with her head.

Bella looked back to see Grundy looking well and truly pissed as he went to charge, Bella's mind pulled up blank and she braced herself for impact. However, she stopped floating and landed on her feet so his punch flew over her head.

He had paused with his arm outstretched blinking stupidly when he cried out with a boom boom boom! Supergirl was back with a left, right, left, right, left, right, and punch after punch being taken head on forcing him to skid back with each powerful booming hit.

She then round house kicked him up a few meters, and moving at super speed, she got up behind him as he was crying out and soon to come tumbling down, and hammer punched him into the ground with a swish boom as he crashed into the ground creating a large crater in the road.

Supergirl floated above the monster as he lay unmoving, her breathing ragged and her clothes dirty with blood and other messes with her cape in tatters. She let out a premature sigh of relief moments before the large creatures eyes blinked open.

She floated back and down to eye level as it got up clenching its fists it roared, its muscles bulging in anger and rage.

Kara grit her teeth in anger of her own as her eyes glowed red before two red beams shot from her eyes straight at her foe. Though, they were too slow and he blocked them with his thick, huge hands and they splashed into him with a bead of energy. She kept up the beams even as he started pushing against them, moving closer.

Supergirl was losing ground as she let herself drift backwards a little she upped her power only to halt the beast. She knows she can't keep it up for much longer. He started struggling onward once again, and she feared she couldn't win.

No… she has too, she's Supergirl. Supergirl isn't supposed to lose to a mindless monster. No, she can do this; she can win… can't she? Yes, no…

"Augh…!" was her strangled cry as her inner debate had distracted her from Grundy getting so close. Her eye lasers shut down as his large hand grabbed her face, and he slammed her head into the concrete several times in quick succession before pulling her back and throwing her unconscious body across the road where she skidded to a halt unmoving half-way between Bella and Grundy.

Grundy screamed out with a huge toothy grin full of malice, his muscles bulging as he turned his attention to Emerald Star.

Emerald grit her teeth, her pale green eyes full of fear as the monster moved slowly in her direction.

However, moments later she looked away to Supergirl, her eyes full of worry as her breathing is shallow and looked painful. That monster had beaten Supergirl… _'THE'_ Supergirl.

She let both Gizmo and Jinx go… well she threw them. Jinx managed to righten herself landing on her feet while Gizmo cried out in pain landing on his head. However, the loud mouth jerk managed to pull himself up to mock her.

"Do you really think that if Supergirl can't take him down that you can new girl?" he asked mockingly. "The thought is laughable… maybe if you're lucky I might take you captive too," he giggled as she place the piece of kryptonite away. "You'll be just a piece of…"

**Boom!**

He screamed out as her right hand had flicked towards him, her eyes full of furry as a flash of green light hit the short freak knocking him out before she turned to Grundy.

Emerald shot into the air straight at the giant monster several green buzz saws materialising around her shot at him head on before he knew what happened… one saw splashed around his neck, a mighty collar forming around his neck with two huge chains shot down smashing into the ground pulling him back off balance.

She directed two more blades and they captured his arms in a similar fashion, two more grabbing his legs finally pulling him crashing down onto his back where she concentrated on holding him down as he cried out, roaring, struggling to get up.

Bella struggled to hold him down, and was wondering what she could potentially do to keep him down for good when he roared out, his muscles tense, he smashed free almost kicking Emerald over.

He pulled himself up and Bella floated backwards as he moved forward when he moved faster than she would have thought a thing his size could. She screamed as he slammed her into a wall, which she bounced back off of.

Grundy growled as he moved in towards her, getting closer and closer as she pulled herself dizzily to her knees, blood dripping from her lip and head. She was so scared she couldn't even look away when out from behind her came a golden blast of energy shot over her pounding into Grundy and crashing him bouncing across the empty road towards…

Bella's eyes widened as he smacked through several lampposts that melded with that gold light and wrapped around him as he crashed into a building.

Someone new floated down in front of her holding a golden staff of some kind in her right hand with a clear gem embedded in the hook-curved top like a diamond blade. She wore a mask around her upper face and under her long creamy blonde hair a dark blue colour.

Her costume to midnight blue and form hugging tight covering her neck, with a large bust, stopping above her tone tummy showing it off, and a white star on her chest with two on each sleeve with red gloves. She worse short tight shorts and only quarter way down her thighs, with white down each side and around the bottom, and a thick red belt. Her boots are blue three quarters up her shins with red soles and red around the top.

She was simply stunning, her hair to her waist just blowing slightly in the wind. She looked back at Bella with a smirk on her lips, her sky blue eyes shining with amusement, she winked causing Emeralds cheeks to surprising not tint green but pink as she had been caught staring.

Bella climbed dizzily to her feet and shook away her double vision as she embarrassedly moved forward a few steps next to the new girl. She wasn't exactly sure who she is but is thankful for the help.

"The names Stargirl," she suddenly spoke as neither of us took our eyes off of Grundy as it looked like he'll break free soon. "And you might be?" she asked in curiosity.

"Emerald Star," Bella replied absentmindedly.

Stargirl laughed. "Well, I guess great minds think alike… we could be sisters!"

Bella just gave her a look before she turned from the taller girl as Grundy roared once more and shattered his way free from the warped metal that had previously been imprisoning him.

"I'll keep Grundy busy," Stargirl muttered as she took to the air. "You try to wake up Supergirl, and keep that bald midget away from her," she said taking to the air towards Grundy.

Emerald looked over to see Gizmo crawling his way painfully over to Supergirl while Jinx was already standing next to the downed heroine, she actually looked amused as she watched him yelling at her to help him so they can get Supergirl and leave, but she just ignored him and only kept shooting looks between the hero and dipshit of a partner of hers.

Bella moved faster than she thought possible and within moments had landed behind Jinx next to Supergirl, and Gizmo was fast in halting, which caused Jinx to turn around but she made no motion to move for a few moments before she just turned around and walked away.

She sighed quietly as she walked but Bella still heard. "I hate that gadget jerk!" she spoke softly and if Bella's new hearing weren't so good wouldn't have heard at all.

Bella turned from her; she had been intent on capturing her but decided to let her go to keep Supergirl safe from the little freak. Anyway, the moment she looked back Jinx had gotten away, so no need to grape over something she can't help, as she doesn't know how to use her powers fully, and doesn't know which way Jinx went, so figured it best not to risk leaving Gizmo alone.

She once more turned to Gizmo to see the colour drain from his face and gulp as her cold pale green eyes glared a frost storm at him.

"Please don't hurt me!" he whimpered as her eyes flashed green and he floated off the ground and in a flash, he dropped to the ground unconscious.

Bella then dropped to her knees checking on Supergirl. The beautiful superheroine was breathing deeply and seemed to be doing better after her short rest.

Stargirl blast Grundy several times with her staff pushing him back but not getting very far. She had to wonder how Batman deals with this… thing, so often. He seems almost unstoppable.

Green energy blast Grundy suddenly, followed after by twin red beams slicing into him, he cried out in pain. Stargirl looked over to see Supergirl up and awake with Emerald Star; her red eye beams firing while Emerald's right and left fists are aimed blasting her power at him.

"In blackest night… in calmest day… no evil shall escape my gaze… blessed be my soul… beg you prey, those who worship the darkest fight… fear my will… the Emerald Priestesses' light…!"

Supergirl's laser vision stopped as she was bowled over as Emerald exploded with power. The Girl of Steel crashing down in a yelp of pain as green energy flowed off of Emerald as her beams cut through blasting Grundy into a building, through it and out the other side where he finally collapsed unconscious and Bella flopped forward as her emerald flames snuffed out.

Stargirl had moved before Supergirl regained her bearing's catching the downed heroine and pulling her up into her arms. She looked up as she heard siren's finally heading in their direction and both girls nodded to each other before taking to the sky and finding a secure roof to land on.

Stargirl gently placed Emerald Star down before standing up and leaning against the edge with a tired sigh. "Damn girl, that was troubling," she said to Supergirl.

However, Supergirl dropped to her knees feeling sick, and Stargirl was quick to catch her before she fell fully over. "Kryptonite," she muttered pointing at Emerald.

"Oh," she said quickly leaning Supergirl up against the side, she took a little too much pleasure in searching the Lantern girl before blasting the piece of rock into nothing.

"Thanks," Supergirl mumbled as her strength was fast returning but she was still tired so remained seated. "Clark… I mean Superman is so going to kill me!"

Stargirl's sky blue eyes stared into Supergirl's crystal blues in doubt. "Why would THE Boy Scout be pissed at you?"

"Oh, yeah, I guess you're right," she agreed sarcastically. "He's going to be pissed at the three of us!" she corrected in annoyance.

"What!" she asked demanded. "Why the hell would he be pissed with the three of us!" she asked in confused curiosity.

Supergirl rolled her eyes and gestured over the roof to the rest of the city. Stargirl looked over and hid the grimace as she saw the war zone that they had been party to while fighting Grundy, with cars on fire, holes in building, pieces of metal and rubble everywhere.

"Wanna grab your stuff and flee with me?" she asked as she looked away with a sheepish grin. "You both come…" she said laughingly. "I was planning on making a moving sometime."

Supergirl just raised her eyebrow at the slightly older girl when they both started as another female voice interrupted.

"I say New Domino City Washington, and I'm so in!"

They both looked round to see a smaller girl around sixteen if they were to guess crouching on top of the doorway to the roof.

She wore a skin-tight black leather armoured suit, accentuating her curves, chest and muscles. Her mask covers all of her head including her hair with the exception of the eyes, which are darkened, and symbolic stitches surrounding the mouth of the mask. She had a bat symbol around her chest dark grey inside a yellow rim.

Her cape is long to her ankles and ridged to allow her to glide. She wears a yellow multi-compartmented belt around her waist, and her gloves are clawed at the finger tips. Her boots go half-way up her shins and look like they mould into her suit.

She was probably smirking under her mask, and they could tell she was rolling her eyes. "Come on… seriously," her annoyed/amused voice said as she hopped down from her perch, only briefly looking over Emerald. "Bats has been… well when the League began he only joined them when it suited him, but now… I'm practically protecting Gotham myself… and he has a fit when my friends stop by and help out…

"Ever since Robin B quit and created the Titan's…," she continued complaining and trailed off before continuing again. "I wasn't around when Robin A parted and became a part of Young Justice and became Nightwing, but I don't blame them for leaving though. That's why I came up with a plan… graduated high school early and got a place at Domino University. It's supposed to be really good."

"I'm in," Supergirl just said shrugging. "My cousin always treats me like I'm incapable to do anything by myself. And I bet he's going to have a fit when he sees the mess," she said gesturing out towards the city.

Batgirl looked over but didn't care to comment on it. "How about you?" she asked Stargirl surprising the slightly older heroine. "Us girls don't get enough credit as heroes when we stand in the shadows of men! I've been doing some research on Domino City and the crime rate is going through the roof, they need some heroes!"

Stargirl shrugged. "Sure, I guess. I understand how you feel, but what about… you know, somewhere to live?"

The Batgirl sounded amused as she answered. "Already covered girls… I've managed to get this large empty apartment building in the city… it has underground garages, and some neat extras."

"How did you get him to give you that?" asked Supergirl, sceptical.

She just laughed. "Trust me… I just said if he doesn't that I'll stay in Gotham and invite all of my friends over for a big Supervillain clean up!"

Stargirl and Supergirl laughed in amusement. "Oh… I would have loved to see his face," Stargirl said laughingly.

Batgirl just shook her head, her dark eyes rolling. "Well, okay, that's three of us!"

"Actually four," Supergirl corrected pointing down at Emerald.

"Are you sure?" she replied doubtful. "I don't know about having a Green Lantern on the team, won't she have to answer to those Guardians?"

"Na-ah," Supergirl replied smugly. "She doesn't have a ring, the power is her own. She had only ever been a Lantern for about an hour until her 'incident'."

"Oh, well, I suppose we should ask her when she wakes…"

"Augh…" Emerald suddenly mumbled, her unfocused eyes blinking several times to focus as she could see three superheroines before she sat up and looked herself over. "Oh," she said shaking away her drowsiness. "That wasn't all a freaky dream, and now Batgirl's here."

Batgirl sighed, but her dark eyes looked amused. "Welcome to the Birds of Prey!"

"Birds of Prey?" the three others asked, Emerald looking the most confused.

She shrugged. "Hey, we need a cool name you know. Like the Teen Titans do…!"

"A… a team…?" Emerald Star asked confusedly while the other three nodded and Supergirl helped her to her feet, but didn't seem likely to let the older teen girl go.

"Yeah, Supergirl just said you'll join up, we'll be based in New Domino City," Batgirl replied smugly. "I've already got the digs. We have the power, so why not use it together. The adults and men of the Justice League look down on us, so I say we just up and go it alone."

"New Domino City?" she spoke slowly before her eyes widened in worry. "Washington, my dad… heck, he'll be so worried… what the hell am I going to tell him?"

"Don't worry," Batgirl said shrugging. "We'll think of a lie… do you live in Domino?" she asked and Emerald shook her head. "Then we'll transfer you into a new school, send Kara to the school too," she said gesturing Supergirl. "And Stars can transfer Uni, we'll think of something…"

Bella sighed and slumped her shoulders, but Supergirl held her up tight and comfortingly with a small smile tugging at her lips, her crystal blue eyes shining with happiness. She'll get to hang out with her sexy… uh, awesome friends whenever she wants.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	4. The Yellow Invasion

_**A/N: **__Hello, and welcome… I would like to take a moment to tell you that this chapter is completely __**NEW**__ and is replacing what I previously had here. It's been completely rewrote. Thank you and I hope you love this chapter so much more. If you have also noticed, I am changing the stories name. _

_**Spectrum Priestess**_

_**Chapter IV**_

_**The Yellow Invasion**_

Deep in the far reaches of space were two odd-looking men in tight yellow suites, one would remind humans from the planet Earth of a snake only this one has a humanoid body, arms, and legs with large feet. He's muscular and has deadly poisonous fangs, and slanted yellow eyes, and on his right hand is a yellow ring.

The other was a weird bluish/grey blob thing that's kind of transparent with tactical like arms and legs, with only two fingers and toes, and his white eyes on storks to the side of his body.

However, they also have a human on-board. The only human in the Sinestro Corps. Yellow Lantern Misty. She has an angled face and blonde hair that glows with the power of the yellow ring on her left hand on her middle finger. Her suite is yellow and light black with a yellow pealed banana look over her shoulders and going over her small bust, and yellow rolls around her forearms.

She has a short yellow rippled skirt with a thin white belt. Her legs, arms and rest of her body is covered with tight light black, the material of her uniform has a plastic/leather/rubber look. Her boots are yellow and go up at a point to the sides just below her knees.

In the centre of her chest is an odd yet simple looking maze grid in white on a black circle that glows yellow, and white moving the edges of all the yellow including the yellow turtleneck.

Her eyes were glowing yellow and she held the look of a girl perpetually pissed with the universe as the ship they're on is squealing with alarms, and light were flashing red as they rushed around and pressed controls trying to find out what is going on.

"It's the battery!" the serpent like alien hissed out as he thudded away at controls. "It's… its somehow burning through the cargo bay. It's weakening the ship, disrupting power."

"Well fix it you bloody snake for brains!" the human Yellow Lantern yelled out at him in anger, her accent was thick and from the Southern United States of America, a Texas born young woman of just nineteen.

"I can't you stupid monkey!" he retorted in anger. "How the hell do you expect me to fix it? I have no more control over it than either of you, and with every passing second the cargo bay fills with more silver light, and I don't want to think about going in there, do you?"

"Let's just send in the spineless blob!" she demanded, enraged, her sneer so promising her wrath that even a huge guy like him took caution, her eyes alight with power and her blonde hair glowing brighter, and a soft yellow glow around her body.

"None of us can go in there," he replied, this time wary. "It's too dangerous, that thing doesn't like us much, for such a small battery it sure is a big problem. It doesn't even seem to be running low; it just seems to grow in power."

"Sinestro will not be pleased with we lose that lantern," the blob spoke after a moment as he looked to the girl, his demeanour calm and thoughtful, having been placed on this mission to keep the two of them from murdering each other. They also don't want to draw attention to themselves as they had to travel so close to the Earth and didn't want the Earth Green Lanterns to notice them.

"Then what the hell do we do?" the girl demanded, just getting more agitated by these morons.

"I believe, Misty that it would be wise to open the doors and eject it," he answered to their surprise and chagrin.

"Then we would have wasted all of this…" the snake alien hissed his annoyance and opinion.

"No, it will not go anywhere," the blob answered as if it should be obvious. "But outside in the cold vacuum of space it will not destroy us and will give us plenty of time to think of a way to transport it back to Sinestro."

"Then what are you waiting for!?" Misty demanded as she grabbed him by the scruff of his neck (well she guessed it's his neck) and started shaking him. "If this ship blows up you are so taking the blame. Sinestro's still pissed because of the last two ships I blew up!"

She threw him into a console and after straightening himself out he started typing away until they watched the main monitor clear to show the cargo bay now empty of light as a flood of power dimmed as the battery was sucked out of the ship doors.

However, all three of them grimaced as a trail of white/silver light was all they saw as the little thing just flew away. If Misty wasn't so angry she might have found it a little amusing. After all, she is human and still has a sense of humour, but if they don't get it back, Sinestro will kill them.

"You spineless fool!" she roared out flying forward she pinned the blob to the console while the snake guy tried in vain to pull her off. "Where the hell is it, do have any idea what the hell we're going to go through if we can't find it!?"

"I-its heading in t-the direction of… Earth!" he gasped out in pain before she pulled off him, knocking the snake to the ground and throwing the blob down on top of him, sneering.

"What the hell are you idiots doing!?" she demanded, she was almost alight with yellow flames that put the fear of her into the 'men'. "Get back to work and set a course for Earth!"

"O-our engines a-aren't online, they'll take a few hours to repair…" the snake whimpered out looking terrified. He may be older than her, but she tends to scare the most fearsome of men.

"Then you best hurry up!" she growled out in hate.

They were both quick in nodded in frantic panic, scrambling to their feet and rushing out before she kills them. She is too dangerous for them to risk disobeying.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"So, you ready to do this?" Kara asked as they pulled up the silver Mercedes outside of Bella's house back in Forks.

They had just left Domino City after settling in to their new home… well, they'd only had enough time to see their rooms and drop off stuff. Though Bella hadn't any stuff to dump off she got to see her room.

Bella had been a little amused as Kara was dressed in some tight blue jeans, a white top, and her disguise is a pair of black framed glasses and her beautiful blonde hair tied back. She looks exceptionally cute like this, and Bella couldn't decide whether Supergirl or Kara are hottest.

Though, shaking away those thoughts she has to go inside her house, see her dad, and convince him to let her move out… not that at eighteen she needs his permission, but it would be nice to not have to deal with arguing over it. So she nodded to her friend and climbed out of the driver's seat.

She has to drive since Kara is only sixteen and doesn't have her licence yet. Kara climbed out the other side and gave a reassuring smile. She nodded and they walked towards the door when she had to hold back the gasp as her right arm buzzed and shook with green, like electricity running around her arm.

They paused as Kara turned to her looking worried. It's been happening to her a lot since she had gotten over the ordeal with Grundy back in Metropolis. She just can't seem to get her power to calm down, it tries to react just to her thoughts and she's started feeling afraid, afraid she'll hurt her new friends.

"It's going to be OK, just relax," Kara said with a smile as the green light faded away and she took Bella's hand in hers, holding it for support. "You're doing wonderfully considering what happened to you."

Bella nodded as she calmed from freaking out. "Yeah, I guess, sorry Kara, I just can't get a grip on it…" she said trying to hide her worry and concern.

"You might want to pull the power from your eyes too, they're kind of glowing," she replied smiling a little, amused.

Bella closed her eyes gently and relaxed before opening them. Kara nodded with a reassuring smile before they continued on hand in hand passed where her rusty truck is parked. She'll be leaving that as she doubts the police in Domino will see it as road worthy.

She almost wondered at the other truck outside, a much nicer and newer one, but shrugged it off as unimportant when she knocked on the door as she lost her keys in the forest.

They waited just a moment when her dad pulled the door open, his eyes widening impossibly. "Bella!" he cried out in surprise. "Where have you been, I've been worried sick! We've have search parties looking all over for you!"

"I've been fine, I just went to stay with a friend…" she said sheepishly. "I mean… Edward just dumped me and I was pretty down and… well I needed a friend…" it was weird for her to lie and feel comfortable with it, but he's better off never knowing the truth.

He looked to Kara with narrowed eyes before turning back to Bella. "Well that was pretty irresponsible Bella, get in here now, you are so grounded," he said before turning to Kara. "Thank you for bringing her home…" he went to grab Bella's arm but she moved back, now not so nervous but more annoyed.

"Don't speak to my friend like that dad," she said in annoyance. "And I'm not grounded because I'm not staying. I came to get my stuff and apologies because I can't stay in this town anymore. I'm moving to New Domino and I'll finish school there. I already have a place to stay," she finished off shocking him as she shook off the power on her left hand, but he didn't notice anything.

"Bella, you can't mean that," he replied in surprise. "Come in, we'll discuss this…" he said as he stepped aside for her.

She turned to Kara and let her hand go. "Wait in the car please, Kara while I have a private talk with my father," she said as she unlocked the car with the remote.

"OK, but if you need me…" she said worriedly as Bella shooed her back to the car, and she reluctantly left her to talk with her father.

"Where did you get that?" he asked suspiciously, and even with a hint of danger, she had never heard or seen before. "Are you sure you're not running off with Cullen, they're the only 'people' I know who could have afforded to buy you a car like that."

Bella's eyes narrowed as he implied exactly what she thinks he did, and she's not talking about the so-called-believed present or any implication he might have made about that. It made her suspicious and wonder who he could have been talking too.

"It's not mine, and no dad. Go ahead and check the reg if you want. It's registered to Wayne Enterprises, another friend of mine works for THE Bruce Wayne, and arranged for us to borrow a car. She's moved to New Domino to oversee some new Wayne Enterprise building. I'll be staying with her, and her sister."

"Oh," he muttered as he calmed down as he realised he was over reacting and looked apologetic as he gestured her to follow him.

She followed him towards the kitchen as she realised in surprise looking into the lounge, Billy Black was in there with his… when did Jacob become that huge, and she doesn't know the others, but she did pick up what could have been a growl. However, what she found most disturbing is apart from Billy the others are all topless.

Bella shook off the creepiness of those boys and followed Charlie into the kitchen where he soon returned to looking at her. "Dad, you won't change my mind. Plus, after I graduate I'll be going to Domino University anyway, it's not exactly far away. I need to get away from this town and… I just… haven't you ever just wanted to leave…? To maybe find something new… or better even?"

He sighed as he rubbed his head as he slumped down on a chair at the round dining table. "I guess there was a time after your mother left me that I wanted to leave…" he agreed with a small smile. "I guess I was a little too chicken… we all say when we leave school, or when we're old enough we'll leave and move into the city. Though, that's normally Seattle as it's so much closer."

"Hey, dad I'll be fine," she said with a smile. "I actually have friends outside of this town. I've never felt like anyone here ever really wanted me, except maybe Alice…" she paused as she took note of his anger, but pretended not to notice. "But… Kara and my other friends are all good people, and fun… and…"

They were interrupted by a hungry looking boy who was near a raging temper as he looked Bella up and down licking his lips. "Don't listen to her Charlie. She's lying; she's been around filthy bloodsuckers, I can smell them!" he blatantly lied.

Bella had to fight to keep her power at bay as she realised this boy is most likey supernatural and it was her will to protect her father, or maybe she just wants to destroy him. He has that look, the look of filth that you just want to beat.

"Dad, stay back, I don't know, but… I don't think he's normal… umm… he might be an alien or something!"

The boy snorted as others came round growling. "I'm a werewolf…" he said smugly. "And we've told Charlie all about your filthy boyfriend. Charlie let us take her; we'll straighten her out and stop her running off with…"

It was the perversion, lies in his eyes that made her explode with power, she was instantly in her green uniform to their shock, and she couldn't help but punch out in anger. A huge glowing green fist smashed the so-called werewolves out of the wall and into the next building.

"B-Bella…" Charlie muttered in shock. She was streaming with flames of emerald and no matter how much she tried she couldn't pull it in as she watched in horror as the boys had gotten up and transformed into huge wolves, obviously not real werewolves but closeish.

"Dad, I can't control it," she said as she went and flew out of the hole leading outside before he could reply.

However, she didn't get much height when a huge wolf grabbed her leg throwing her to the floor spilling her blood. She swiped out her right hand and they went flying back with a crash. They were persistent and got up quick and charged. However, an enraged Supergirl crushing one's skull into the ground snapping its neck as she intercepted one.

This scared the crap out of the wolves as they realised Bella's not alone, but they didn't back down. "Ka… Supergirl… I… can't control it!" she said struggling to get more than a foot from the ground before falling to her knees. She was gasping for breath as the flames grew burning her body without leaving a mark, near hiding her from view.

"Bella, listen to me, Bella, you can do this, just pull it in…!" Supergirl called out in a panic as the fire started pulsing.

"Bella, what's going on…" it was her dad coming out. She tried harder to pull in the power but she could hear the wolves growling at him. "What have you mutts done!?"

Suddenly it was if no sound existed in the world. "Oh god, I'm so sorry!" Bella muttered but they all heard, but then no more, only Supergirl was capable of baring witness.

It was like she was in a green mushroom cloud from a nuclear bomb spreading out for miles sweeping over everything, destroying houses and people, deer's, birds and all sorts of other life forms.

However, unbeknownst to Bella Swan, Edward Cullen had felt guilty. He didn't trust Alice's visions, and ventured back to Forks to see for himself. He had witnessed the wolves attack and was going to intervene when Supergirl turning up meant he didn't need to. He had been quite surprised Bella is a Green Lantern, but that surprise wasn't anything compared to his own impending destruction.

He knew he couldn't outrun it, and he knew it would destroy him. He cursed the speed at which his mind travels as it gave him plenty of time for regret. If he hadn't left she wouldn't be killing him right now, and Forks wouldn't become a burnt crater.

Supergirl grits her teeth in pain as she woke with a start. She could taste the coppery fluid in her mouth as blood trailed down her chin. Her costume is torn in places, her red cape had been completely torn to shreds, and her skirt was completely tattered

Her muscles ached and she felt like a planet might have hit her. Though, looking around, smoke and dust floating around her as she pulled herself up and looked to the burnt and sloped ground she might have been.

She could see things like molten metal on fire, and even molten earth and rock. It took her a moment to get her bearings as she struggled to her knees coughing for some clear air. She couldn't even see the sun somewhere above her, and her ears won't stop ringing.

It took her a moment to remember. "BELLLLA!" she cried out in worry tears soon pouring out of her eyes as she couldn't quite pull herself up from her knees, vertigo grabbing her.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Misty had left the ship and her two idiot partners as the missing lantern is getting too close to Earth for comfort. She can't risk the Earths Green Lanterns detecting the runaway lantern and keeping it from her. She flew as fast as she can because she does not want to have to deal with any of those do-gooders. They'll keep her from it, then Sinestro will be angry with her, and she values her life too much to risk that.

She could pick up the signal as it moved ever closer to the planet. She didn't know why it would be heading for Earth, but a quick check with her ring made her grimace as she realised it's the nearest populated planet, which could only mean something bad for her if she doesn't hurry.

However, it was a few minutes later when she could just see Earth in the distance. She stopped on the spot in the middle of nowhere, somewhere between the Earth and Mars. She felt an explosion that she's glad she isn't in. It felt like a Green Lantern, but she didn't know any Lanterns could be that powerful, but then she's never really put herself or one of them to the limit before.

Though, honestly that wasn't the most pressing matter at hand as her ring alerted her that her prey just sped up, fast, very fast, booming towards the explosion as if it has found something it was searching for.

"Oh, this can't be good," she muttered to herself with narrowed angry eyes that glowed brighter as she blazed forward, continuing on her mission towards the Earth. She remembered when she first saw it from orbit with how awed she had been. It was beautiful, but now… now it's just another huge rock floating in space.

The lantern battery was too far ahead of her. She would never get there in time. She could almost feel it falling through her finger. She grit her teeth and chewed her lower lip as she picked up the Watch Tower and quickly streaked wound to avoid their sensors and headed straight for the sight of the explosion, somewhere in North America, near Canada, she noted.

She created a bubble of yellow light around herself to save her the irritation of the atmosphere as she entered. Flames buzzed and sparked around her shield as she headed down when a boom made her eyes widen, but this time it didn't have an explosion.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Kara was going to blow away all of the smoke and dust before it chokes her to death when she heard another cough. Her super-vision cut through the smoke screen to see Bella on her hands and knees coughing up blood in the centre of the crater.

"Bella," she managed to whisper when a boom hit down and Bella screamed as she was engulfed in a torrent of white light. The boom cleared the smoke screen to show off the sky and sun that started healing Kara's wounds.

She looked up, her eyes wide as Bella was standing with a dull look in her eyes with silver flames dancing off her naked flesh. It was beautiful and made Bella's skin shimmer like soft sheets of silk. Bella had tears streaming from her dull silver eyes as she looked to Kara.

However, before Kara could speak, trying to reassure her friend that they'll get her help Bella looked away and up, almost falling over. Kara looked too as she heard her, a Yellow Lantern just staring at Bella in both shock, and anger.

"Well, if I can't have the lantern," Misty sneered. "I guess I'll take this bitch instead. At least this way I won't get into much shit with Sinestro, and I can blame the other two for letting the battery out!"

"N-no…" Bella muttered shakily as she took several quick and shaky steps back and fell. As she went down the silver light splashed away and her eyes and hair returned to brown.

Her eyes were terrified and Supergirl moved fast, catching Bella in her arms. She held her tight and protectively using her body to keep her friend warm in this fringed temperature. She could feel Bella shaking in her arms through cold, but mostly through her fear, tears streaming from her eyes as she looked at the Yellow Lantern in horror. Supergirl wished she could have enjoyed such closeness, feeling Bella's incredible body like this.

"That's right you should fear me, bitch!" Misty sneered as she got her ring ready. However, she found herself entrapped in huge green pincers. She hadn't seen him sneak up on her and flashed yellow breaking his hold. "Green Lantern, Hal Jordon," she hissed in anger. "Why don't you mind your own business, and go and bother someone else?"

"This is my business!" he said, his normally pale eyes glowing green in his anger. He didn't once take his eyes from her. "I'm taking you in, Misty for violation of Intergalactic Law!"

She snorted without a care. "Like you could catch me," she laughed as she blast him. He put up a shield that smashed under the yellow light, but moved before he was hit.

Hal created a huge green backpack rocket launcher and fired. It shot streams of rockets as he flew back and round. She flew at him dodging and weaving as she tried to hit him with blasts and beams. They weaved in and out, dogfighting, blasting and shielding.

They tore into swords, shields, axes, giant green or yellow maces trying to flatten each other, but Kara knows that a Green Lantern alone isn't going to fair well against a Yellow Lantern. It would be like her fighting a Kryptonite man.

Then it happened, The Yellow Lantern got the upper-hand as Hal had crashed into the ground holding a shield up to her 'cannon' fire. Bella watched in a panic as she could see Hal's shield cracking.

"No," she whispered, his shield shattered. Bella never realised she had moved when she was standing only a few feet from Hal and instead of being crushed or vaporized by the yellow light he was encased in a yellow bubble shield.

The Yellow Lantern and Hal looked over in shock to see Bella glaring, and sneering at Misty. She's now dressed in a yellow and black uniform that bound to her body in all the right places. She has advanced yellow goggles with white shields over them that glow yellow with no straps.

The yellow has a diamond shape over her chest and back. Her lower forearms and gloves are yellow. Her collar is black and covers up the whole of her neck, just under her chin, and cuts in an upside down triangle into the yellow on her chest. In the centre of her chest is a seal just like on Misty's. She's wearing yellow half boots and a belt with a loose bit down the front to an angle, and her hair was glowing yellow.

Her breathing is heavy as she held out her left hand, its glowing as it held up her shield. "Get, lost, bitch!" she hissed as she span right and backwards. She flung a blast of light flowing upward with her motion from her other hand crashing into the Yellow Lantern.

Misty cried out as she was knocked from the sky giving Hal a moment to prepare for another round. Bella swished her hands and four yellow buzz saws appeared and flew into Misty, capturing her in chains, binding her limbs to the ground. Though, Bella almost fell to the floor as she held the Yellow Lantern captive.

"Let me go, BITCH!" she screamed out as she glowed yellow in a flash but Bella only staggered. "I said let me GO!" she raged again before a blast of yellow broke her free and Bella flew back as she lost her hold and landed painfully on her butt.

Supergirl moved to Bella's side without a thought holding her in her arms. "Bella, don't try to move, you're hurt," she said to her friend.

"I… we… have to help him…" she said weakly as she tried to stand, but she couldn't. Supergirl was holding her too tight and she didn't have the strength anyway.

"Leave it to us…"

Bella was startled as Superman landed one side of Hal with Wonder Woman the other. "I think we can take care of this…" Superman finished off looking at Bella with pity. "Supergirl, take her home…"

"But I'm not safe…" Bella whimpered out.

Hal turned to her. "I was too late… the Guardians sent me to get you and take you to an unpopulated area. They said it was possible for… that you could lose control like this. I was surprised and pleased to hear you're alive. The whole blowing up thing shouldn't happen again, just… try to keep calm; you'll have trouble controlling it. Though, I think with this whole yellow thing you've got here might make things harder, but I have faith in you."

She just nodded as tears leaked from her eyes as she finally passed out in her friend's arms. Supergirl pulled her up into her arms and held her protectively, bridle style. "You come near my friend again, bitch, and I'll rip your limbs off!" she said as she blasted off, flying away.

"No you don't…!" Misty went to follow, but she paused as Superman was in front of her in a blink. "Oh, crap…" she muttered as she blasted him and shot back and up flying as fast as she could. However, all three of them shot up after her. She hopes her two-idiot partner's get here quick or she's done for.

Supergirl landed back at their building in Domino flying in through the open balcony window that leads into the large lounge. A girl with short black hair was waiting. Her hair is to the bottom of her neck and falling over her forehead and dark black eyes that seem to pierce through her.

She has a slender and small form just wearing some black shorts and a white tee shirt she crossed the space looking Bella over as the girls Yellow Lantern uniform finally faded away leaving her naked.

"Barbara's waiting to check her over with Courtney," she said leading the way with Kara following. She led into a door where a beautiful red haired woman waited in her wheelchair with a blonde girl.

"Lay her on the bed," Barbara Gordon was quick to say, and the black haired girl, Cassandra Cain pulled the soft white covers back allowing Supergirl to lay her down, and they both pulled the covers up over her.

Barbara was studying Bella quite thoroughly with Courtney's help and after ten minutes or so, they left her tucked in to sleep. "It looks like she's lucky… I think she'll just have to worry about sleep for now. I've spoken with the League and it seems that another explosion like that shouldn't be a problem, as long as whatever gave her Yellow Lantern powers doesn't get unstable. It may take her a lot of work gaining control over her powers."

"So she still has the Green Lantern powers?" Supergirl asked in surprise as Barbara nodded her head.

"I don't see why she would have lost them," she said in thought. "Unfortunately we don't know how she gained Yellow Lantern powers. That bitch got away so we couldn't ask."

"So, she'll be alright, right?" Courtney asked as she looked the younger girl over. "I mean, she'll… be up to… you know… training to control her powers soon, right?"

"I would be more worried about the fact she just destroyed her whole town including her father," Barbara said causing them to freeze, and Courtney and Supergirl grimacing and wondering how they'll be able to help her get over that.

"For now, just let her sleep," Cassandra said with a frown. She has killed before, but never had she caused such destruction. She felt a little bad for Bella. "You can worry about such emotional trauma when she is awake."

They all nodded in agreement and left her in the room. However, before Supergirl left she kissed Bella's soft lips wishing her a sweet rest free of dreams.

_**To Be Continued… **_

_**A/N: **__If you didn't read the above note then I suggest it. This fic was called Emerald Star, but is now Spectrum Priestess. I have with some advice and ideas from a friend altered and changed where the storyline was originally heading._


	5. The Fear of Yellow

_**Spectrum Priestess**_

_**Chapter V**_

_**The Fear of Yellow**_

Misty slammed her fist into the console in front of where she sat back on the ship before turning to glare in her fury at her partners causing them to whimper. They had managed to escape the Green Lantern and the other two members of the Justice League, but it had been a narrow escape.

They had now taken refuge behind the Moon Io, in orbit, using Jupiter's storms to their advantage, since their ships so small it shouldn't be detected as long as they run in low power and keep between the moon and gas giant. Though, because of her partners they don't have much choice as they don't have the power as some of the power cells were damaged during their escape.

It makes matters worse that they can't sneak away yet to either Earth or another nearby populated world to get the materials needed to repair the engines and get some new power cells.

"You know, if you keep getting angry like that you'll end up wearing red," Snake braved as he tried not to quiver. "I mean, we all screwed up," he added before she hits him. "We just have to sit tight for a bit, wait for the heat to cool down, leave the ship and come back for it with supplies and reinforcements?"

"If Sinestro doesn't kill us first," Blob interrupted ruining what might have been the start of a good mood for Misty.

"Maybe not," Snake said after a moment's thought. "That girl… you said she absorbed the lanterns power and then became a Yellow Lantern… maybe that will appease him. If he can figure out a way that we don't need rings or power batteries. That would make him happy, right?"

"You have a point…" Misty agreed in thought. "Then… we can rule the universe with fear!" she said with a smug smirk. "But if we can actually capture her ourselves… then Sinestro will make me… I mean us Generals of his forces, and we'll get to lead the attacks. He might even let me have the Earth after we've conquered it!"

"The Justice League isn't exactly easy pickings," Blob spoke calmly. "And it most certainly won't be that easy to capture the girl. She might have started learning some control over it by the time we can safely leave here."

"Yeah… how are we going to get passed the League," she agreed with an annoyed frown. "But more importantly right now. How will we get passed Supergirl! She seemed awfully close to that bitch!"

"The Kryptonian won't be easy to deal with," Snake agreed in thought. "But she might not be the only one… we may be Yellow Lanterns, but even we can get out powered, or just plain outnumbered by lots of Earthlings with powers."

"Damn, we have a plan but…" Misty muttered to herself before her blue eyes lit up yellow with glee. "I've got it… we just hire… or trick some of the Earths Underworld into helping us attack them!"

"Make our own Super League of Fear?" Snake suggested.

Misty grinned and though it could have been pretty if she tried, but she managed to make it look creepy. "My own super evil team of Supervillains," she said giggling evilly, which normally isn't possible, but with her, evil giggles are the real deal. "We just use them and then dump them."

"How exactly do you expect to convince them to help?" Blob had to go and reasonably burst their bubbles.

She growled with a deep frown. "I don't know… don't we have anything to bargain with?" she heatedly demanded.

"N-no, not really," Snake stuttered out after a moment's thought. "B-but maybe we could threaten some street punks into helping us!?"

She groaned and rubbed her nose in stress and frustration. "I guess we'll have no choice. It's either thugs or risk pissing off the wrong people and then the league finding out about it… or us getting beaten up by some meta-criminals…"

"And then the League finding out, beating us up too and then the Green Lanterns locking us up," Blob went and did it again. He just can't let them forget what they'll be risking by just going to Earth.

Misty just rubbed her brow in annoyance. "Geeze, Blob just… augh… idiot," she hissed out as she stormed off the bridge in annoyance. "I'm going to take a bath and relax. If it's not important I will rip your heads off! So don't bother me!" she called back as she left.

"Umm… maybe I should have mentioned we're short on water," Blob wondered while Snake grimaced at the thought.

"Oh gods; please tell me we'll last until we can leave for Earth?" he demanded in a panic but as the look of 'no' he received he looked horrified. "B-but that only leaves liqueur to drink. You know what happens when she's drunk."

"She won't try that on us," Blob reminded him. "She likes other girls and apparently finds males and both of our species repulsive so we will be perfectly fine. You know what happens when she drinks on ship. She locks herself in her room and sulks…"

"Oh right," he replied with a relieved sigh. "I forgot, she gets depressed without girls to chase and broods in her room. I was just remembering the last planet we were on," he said quivering at the thought. "When those three girls were finally let out of her room and fled the ship… well, we can't go back there again… she had… a princess of that country and her servants. I didn't think we were going to escape the country, let alone the planet! Then she blamed us for not stopping her. How the hell is her being a… damn that girl has some serious problems."

"Well as long as we don't let her drink on another planet we won't have a problem like that again," he answered. "She doesn't even regret the things she does even when they cause us or the Sinestro Corps trouble."

Snake sighed and shook his head. "Let's just try to get our thrusters up to scratch or we'll fall out of orbit. This planets pull will suck us in if we're not careful and I don't doubt that she'll end up using extra power to watch TV and the AG driver will cut out and boom we're dead!"

"Yes… I believe you are correct," he replied as they went to get some tools.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"I… I don't know whether I can…" Bella Swan said timidly as she stood in just a pair of jeans and a white tee shirt. She would have stayed in her PJ's if Kara hadn't dressed her. Though, she was a little concerned that her best friend is a pervert and enjoyed dressing her. Though, Kara was more eager to strip her than dress her, but Bella didn't mind it was… kind of exciting.

However, now she had never felt so bad but Kara and the others want her to take her mind off what had happened and for her to learn how to control her powers. So they bought her to an underground training ground under their new home in New Domino that Batgirl and Oracle had set up. It's massive and reinforced with titanium plates.

The training ground has lots of tools and equipment for training with soft mat-floors, and exercise machines and even a huge wall monitor that was more like a cinema screen than anything else. It also housed a giant pool bigger than anything she had ever seen before that supposedly leads out underwater into the huge lake the city is surrounding.

"Please, Bella, I'm sure you're quite capable," Barbara Gordon otherwise known as Oracle said from where she sat in her wheelchair. "You'll have to learn to control your powers whether you want to or not, and right now you still remember how they feel… leave it too long and it will only get harder. I've lost people too, and done some really bad things but…

"Bella, the way I get over it and make amends… I helped people and used everything I could to do that. Still, look at me," she laughed a little. "I've been paralysed doing this and I'm still here. I may not be able to fight alongside any of you in person, but I can be your eyes and ears and teacher if only you let me. I've been doing this a lot longer than anyone of you."

It was only Supergirl, Oracle, and Batgirl with her as she looked away and in a flash of yellow she was wearing her Yellow Lantern uniform. Though her eyes are covered they could see she was scared and unsure.

"I was kind of expecting Green Bella," Supergirl said but she smiled anyway. "But you know what; I think yellow looks really cute too."

Bella's cheeks streaked scarlet as she looked up as her friend was giving her a gentle smile. "T-thanks I guess… but…" she said frowning as she looked over her arms covered with a soft yellow glow. "Aren't Yellow Lantern's evil or something… that yellow girl was… not very nice."

"That doesn't have to be," Oracle said with a shrug. "The yellow power is fear… you're afraid now aren't you, which is why you're like that and not in green."

"T-then how do I become a Green Lantern again?" she asked nervously. "And-and what about other Lanterns… will I turn into them too? I've heard there's this mean red one somewhere."

"I don't think so," Oracle said with a thoughtful frown. "That girl lost a lantern… well that's what we think and because of the incident… your meta-gene was imbalanced and managed to absorb it like you did with the Green Lantern powers."

"Meta-gene…?" she asked in confusion.

"Yeah," Kara said as she cut in. "I hear that some humans have this super-survival gene in their DNA, which forces you to evolve under certain conditions. It's what happened to you, and because of the Green Lantern power you gained the ability to naturally create the green light of will, right Barbara?"

"That's correct, and because of… the incident, you gained the second power," she agreed with a sad smile. "You gained the yellow light of fear."

"Oh," she said sighing. "I guess now my life can't get anymore…"

"Don't say it…!" the three of them called out the moment the elevator door to the side opened and out swaggered a woman wearing purple with crown like eye mask and a cape with crossbows on her thighs as she dragged in a blonde woman who was wearing a black leotard and black leather jacket.

After them came a snickering teenage girl, she has medium length black hair and bright cyan coloured eyes with a slender build. She's wearing a white single breasted shirt with a white bow tie, and a yellow waist shirt low cut enough to duck under her chest, and a black tuxedo style jacket with grey leggings that are black around her butt and crutch and black boots, and finally white gloves.

She was pushing a reluctant girl out of the elevator with her before the doors closed behind them and she gave her friend a smug and victorious smirk. However, she pouted in return and folded her arms under her chest.

She has short brown hair with some tails down over her ears and blue eyes with freckles dotted under her eyes and over her nose. She's wearing a yellow sleeveless top with aqua blue around the seams, which leave her stomach bare. She has on some yellow bikini bottoms with a green wrap skirt around her waist and yellow material 'gauntlets' over her forearms and ending over the back of her hands, and bare feet and legs.

"Augh, Zatanna," the brown haired girl whined after a moment as she realised her pouting was going to be useless. "Why did you drag me here? If you want to change teams I don't see why I do too."

"Tula, I wasn't coming alone with this lunatic," she said pointing to the woman in purple. "And you just happened to be nearby… I'm just a little sick of having to take orders from Nightwing. He is so bossy… he's no better than Batman now he's gone with the new look, plus haven't you noticed how the League and Justice don't seem to care about the little things anymore. I want to get out there and do some real good for a change. I'm tired of nothing but fighting other heroes' villains, and I don't want to join the Titans."

"See, this is what happens when you say those words," Barbara said with a sigh while Supergirl and Batgirl nodded.

"Sorry," Bella said sheepishly as the newcomers looked over to them.

"So, this is the Priestess that Stargirl told me about…" the woman in purple said with a grin. "Wow girl, you're really working that yellow look… I'm Huntress, the blonde here is Black Canary so you have a little in common, but we normally just call her Canary, and the kids… well they're not much younger than you are. Tula, she's from Atlantis, goes by the name Aquagirl, and Zatanna is our magician."

"Umm… nice to meet you…" she replied nervously but at least she can let her troubles leave for a while. "Err… I'm Bell… um… I mean…" she looked herself over in thought. "Yellow… umm… Girl…?" she asked while they all laughed at her.

"Na… you need something better than that," she said rolling her eyes. "Just don't worry about it. I'm sure it will come to you."

"M-maybe I could be Yellow Arrow?" she suggested as she created a yellow glowing bow in her right hand. She pulled back the 'string' and an arrow materialised before she aimed at a target board and blew it up. However, that had surprised her. "Wow, I actually hit it."

"Isn't the arrow thing taken…?" asked Zatanna in amusement. "You should just stick to the glowing energy theme you've got going on."

"Don't worry Bella, I'll always be here for you," Supergirl said with a smile and taking her hand as the bow faded away. "We'll find you the perfect name, and I can just tell you'll be an awesome hero."

"Well, OK, if I'm going to be on this new team I'm claiming the pool!" Tula interrupted as Supergirl had pulled Bella into her arms and she was feeling uncomfortable with just watching them hug. She doesn't… and would never know how to comfort someone who did what she did. She feels bad for her, but she just doesn't know what she could do. Though, looking, maybe plenty of warm and friendly hugs are in order for when they've gotten to know each other too.

"Well, I'm claiming the target zone before Priestess breaks it all," Huntress said with a smirk. "Canary, you coming…?"

"No," she replied rolling her eyes. "I want to get back to Star City, Ollie and I have a date planned that I'm going to be late for if I don't hurry because of you. So where are the transporter tubes?"

"We don't have any," Barbara said with a grin at the look on the blondes face. "I asked Batman for some but he said and I quote. 'You want to start your own team of girls alone without our help so you won't need anything like that, will you?' Sorry but I agreed with him because he was being an unreasonable dick."

"Why couldn't we just… you know…" Bella said blushing as they looked to her. "Buy some t-teleporting things…?" she finished off her suggestion.

"First, we don't have that kind of funding," she answered with a shrug. "Second we would have to buy them off the League and last… we don't need them."

"OK, sorry," she replied timidly.

"Hey, it's OK," Canary was quick to say as she glared at Huntress. "It's her fault I'm going to have to cancel my date," she said while the other woman just looked smug as they watched Canary dial out on her phone and move away to talk.

"Come on Bat-babe, you wanna come get a work out with me?" Huntress suggested, but all she got was a nod as the Batgirl followed her over to the target section of the training grounds.

"Hey Kara, maybe the three of us should leave Oracle and… Priestess alone for a bit," Zatanna said after a moment. "I mean, it might be easier if we're not in the way… you know; meditation and stuff. You can tell us the story of how you met her?"

Kara pulled out of the hug and looked to her friend. "Go ahead, Kara," Bella said to her smiling. "We can hang out more later, OK…?"

She nodded with a smile. "OK…" she agreed leaving her with a small smile. "So, this naked glowing green girl fell from the sky…" she began while she and the other two girls burst out in giggles.

Bella was blushing brightly as she watched them head out of earshot. "I'm never going to live that down…"

"Afraid not," Barbara replied with a smile. "But you have a great friend in Kara. She really cares about you… a friendship like that should be cherished… believe it or not but Huntress, Canary and I are really quite close. They're both here because I asked them to join the team. It's just unfortunate that Huntress thinks Canary can do better than Green Arrow. He kind of has a womanising rep so she doesn't trust him, which is why she tries her hardest to split them up. I think deep down Canary doesn't mind or she would have blown her top by now."

Bella was still blushing a little as she looked to her new mentor with a soft smile. "I… I had someone I thought was a really great friend. I was dating her… 'brother', but he left me and she went too with their whole 'family'. I wouldn't have been in those woods and met John if he hadn't. Before the incident I might have thanked him, but now… I don't know what to think. I might vaporize the stupid undead jerk!"

"You were dating a vampire!?" several surprised voices brought her out of her self-musing as she realised what she said and how loud she had said it as they were quick to come nearer to hear about this juicy gossip.

"Umm… no…" she tried but it sounded lame so she continued with a resigned sigh. "I dated a… vegetarian vampire, but… looking back on the whole thing I kind of wish I could have been with his sister," she said while slumping her shoulders in defeat. She gave a sheepish smile as she looked to them. "Jerk said he loved me but wouldn't bite me, what kind of love is that, the…" she trailed off unsure what to say.

"Prick," Canary startled her from behind. "I mean seriously… who does this jerk think he is, playing with a girls heart like that…"

Huntress interrupted with a fake cough. "Ollie," she said with another cough. "Ollie…!" she finished off smirking. "Hey, we all fall for the wrong sort at least once and wish we just seduced the sister instead," she added laughingly.

"I didn't think people even knew about vampires," Bella replied looking baffled and trying to ignore the picture she now has of her and Alice enjoying themselves without any male within a thousand miles, they could do it on Mars.

"Hey, we know," Barbara said with a shrug. "We try to hunt them down… well the red-eyed ones. After all, we may be their menu; just like a gazelle we can kill the lion too. We keep things like that on the down low so people don't panic and form mobs that might as well be in the vampires' kitchen."

"Oh… I don't think they've even notice that you've notice…" she replied thoughtfully. "Did you know they're supposed to have some kind of vampire royalty in Italy… though, they honestly sound more like the Vampire Mafia?"

"We have heard rumours," answered Barbara in thought. "Do you know where they're located?"

"Oh," she said not really thinking much on it, but let her mind think back. "Yeah, they umm… call themselves the Volturi, they're based in… umm… a place called Volterra I think. They really don't sound very nice. I think they have some members with some pretty horrible psychic powers. He… I mean my ex-boyfriend is a telepath but he can't turn it off. I was the only mind he couldn't read."

"Maybe you have a mental shield," Canary suggested in thought as she made a mental note of the vampires home town.

Bella just shrugged and wouldn't realise that she signed the death warrants for all of the Volturi until the next morning but she would find that she couldn't find it in her to care.

_**To Be Continued… **_

_**A/N: **__to see a pic of Yellow Misty see my Facebook page, link on profile._


	6. Jinx's Date with Crimson Fate

_**Spectrum Priestess**_

_**Chapter VI**_

_**Jinx's Date with Crimson Fate**_

It could have been another normal day of boring villainy school at H.I.V.E Academy for Jinx but no. she dived out of the way as an onslaught of red blasts smashed down into the schools courtyard, blowing up a fountain and spraying her with water. The gardens were torn up and other supervillains in training were running around screaming in terror.

It was quite ironic that someone here had obviously pissed off the wrong sort of person, and she hopes it isn't her. She nearly lost her head as a huge red beam cut across a standalone tower in the courtyard that houses a large clock cutting it in half, shattering the clock head, the large black-hand slicing into the ground where her head had been moments ago.

She didn't like to admit it, even to herself but for once in a long time she is actually afraid. The thing with being the bad guy is, the other bad guys tend to not go out of their way to attack you, and the superheroes have a moral code not to rough you up too much or kill you.

However, piss off the wrong sort and boom; you have a dilemma, which might not be solved by begging or fighting. After all, the Titans are always fouling their plans so they're not unbeatable. This leaves Jinx with a big problem, and that is, 'how is she going to run away when it's obvious that whoever this is isn't going to let anyone escape?'

Jinx could have escaped if she were inside – well, probably. There are plenty of escape routes out of the school, but just looking at the damage, she wouldn't have been surprised if most, if not all of the escape routes had collapsed. Its never seemed all that fair when your attacker can fly and you can't, especially with the rain of fire power flying down at them.

She moved quickly as the rest of the clock and tower smashed into the ground behind her. She ran to get clear of the brick dust cloud so she can hopefully see what's coming next. It doesn't help when the attacker is using the sun to keep them from seeing who it is, or what they look like.

Jump, dodge, flip, augh. She internally groaned as she caught one of her baggy sleeves on some debris tearing it. It isn't as fun being attacked as attacking. She was breathing heavily as she landed awkwardly, twisting her ankle, she went down with a cry of pain.

However, while holding her ankle her eyes widened as a huge shadow came over her, and looking up a giant red energy drill shot down from the sky heading straight at her, and all she could do is close her eyes and wait for death. She won't even think about the fact she had just wet herself. If she doesn't think it, it never happened right?

Then there was a huge explosion, but she felt fine, sitting on her butt, her eyes opened, and she checked herself over, shocked. She looked up, eyes widening further to see a blue-cloaked girl standing between her and the drilling-boom of doom with a black shield flickering before it went out and she collapsed barely conscious.

"R-Raven," she whimpered herself as she moved, forgetting her humiliation, scurrying to the girl, her hood having fallen off to reveal a pretty purple haired girl with red gem in the centre of her forehead and half-lidded purple/blue eyes.

She pulled the other girl into her arms as she lost consciousness and held her. "Why would you do that, stupid," she muttered hating that she felt guilty and thankful, for a stupid hero for once.

She looked up to see the orange skinned red haired beauty, Starfire standing protectively with her other teammate, Robin, dressed in red and green, Cyborg, half machine half teen, and the green boy, Beast Boy.

Robin stood in the lead, squinting up, he pointed. "Titans, go!" and they did.

Starfire flew up throwing greed energy bolts (starbolts) up at the person hiding in the sunlight. However, a bright red shield sprung up taking all the hits. Cyborgs right hand and arm turned into a sonic canon but even that just hit the shield.

Then the shield flashed away and moments later Jinx heard a mechanical whirling, and then a hailstorm of firing red bullets shot down from the sky. The Titans dodged and jumped out of the way and Jinx took hold of Raven under her arms and started dragging her out of harm's way. She owes her, her life, and she won't back out of that, so even ignored her own pain.

She hid with Raven behind some huge chunks of rubble wondering where the rest of the H.I.V.E is and why they're not trying to defend the school. Though, a part of her wondered whether they had been crushed or something, a bigger part knows that they've probably managed to run away, they always do.

The Titans have scattered and hid in hopefully safe locations. Robin looked over to where Jinx has hidden with Raven, his eyes narrowed for a moment when he saw something he had never seen from her before. She's scared, but then looking up who could blame her.

They don't even know who or what they're dealing with yet. They waited with bated breath when suddenly they heard a huge crash and he looked round to see dust settling over the ground slowly un-obscuring their target, or are they the targets.

It came as a shock when he realised it's a girl standing in a pit of broken concrete spider webbed, fissured. She wasn't very tall and has short brown hair in a messy long on top style with two braids long down the right side of her face to her shoulder, tied in red. Her eyes are bright crimson and glowing with rage and hate.

Her suit it tight and formfitting, functional; its red cased like plastic around her chest, crouch, hands, wrists, and boots, while black and more form hugging, looking like a rubber spandex around the rest of her, up to her neck, sliding perfectly with her shape, and fitting with the outline of her lean muscles.

She has that same red plastic like metallic implants around her eyes in a half circles pointing in with gaps towards her small nose. However, up over her mouth attached and halfway up her nose is covered like a ninja might have in red, and a black circle in the centre with white circle with curved horns, the same as on her chest.

Her eyes weren't cold or cool, but full of a rage that the Titan's hadn't seen before, a girl lost to her anger. She clenched her gloved fists as she walked forward, but not towards the Titan, towards Jinx.

"Stay back!" Robin cried out as he threw several Birdarangs. However, her eyes just lit up and each on blew up in mid-flight with just a look. "W-what do you want Red Lantern?" he demanded as he withdrew his silver bow staff and it extended to full length while his team got ready.

Beast Boy transformed into a tyrannosaurus while Cyborg came out of cover, his sonic cannon at the ready, and the Starfire, her eyes lit up green with bolts around her fists, floating a few feet above the ground.

They were surprised when the Lantern pointed straight at Jinx, just able to see her poking her head out from behind her hiding place. "I'll take Jinx, and I'll leave you alone!" she hissed out, her voice full of hate, promising pain. However, it was obvious that she was struggling to hold herself back, her eyes flicking from the Titan's to her target and back again.

"Sorry, no can do!" Robin said shaking his head. "I don't care what she's done to you, you're coming in!"

"NO!" she screamed waving out her right hand she blast out a wave of red light and smashed all of the Titans, dinosaur included down and into the highly damaged building.

The Red Lantern turned from them to the pink haired Jinx. She gulped as she carefully put Raven down and moved from her, trying to get away. However, the moment she turned is the moment crimson shackles attached to her wrists and ankles, with spikes in the floor, keeping her put, on tiptoes. She had only struggled for a moment as she realised it was a useless attempt.

She was soon face to face with this glowing red girl. "P-please… I don't even know you, so umm… if it was something someone I know did I'll point to where they are!" she cried out, fast, whimpering as the Red Lantern was now in her face.

"Where is Supergirl!?" she demanded in a hiss that crawled into Jinx's spine and laid another dose of urine in her underwear, and this time enough to flow down her leggings and out, staining them, and leaking to her boots and then to the floor. She could barely stand and might have fallen if the Red Lantern's power wasn't holding her up on her tiptoes, her knees buckling and shaking.

"I-I-I d-don't know," she whimpered out, shaking as the Lantern looked down at the pee leaking out before back up, but not showing any sign that she cares about that.

"You and Gizmo tried to capture her!" she retorted, moving closer, their faces near touching. "Who wanted Supergirl captured?" she demanded, enraged. Her voice was like the cold of space, only more so, more placid.

"I-I don't know… it was j-just a job!" she said shivering as if the coldness of Red Lantern's voice was physically freezing her from the inside out.

"And I don't believe you," she replied, her right hand softly touching Jinx's waist, sliding up her side, around her neck and to stroke her face, nonchalant. However, with each movement the pink haired villainess flinched. "Tell me, where is Supergirl!?" she demanded enraged, pulling her hand back.

Crack; she backhanded her. Jinx then burst into tears, crying and whimpering as blood spilt from her lips. "Who took, SUPERGIRL!" she demanded, sparks of red light burst up from her legs giving more emphasis to her point.

"I-I don't know," she cried out, tears pouring down her cheeks, blood down her chin as a huge bruise was forming over the right side of her mouth, and snot was coming from her nose. "B-but it w-was something to-to do with the Reach, or s-something, we were hired, t-that's all I know, please!"

"The Reach?" she asked, her anger just increasing while Jinx nodded frantically, bawling her eyes out, paler than she had ever been. "No, that's not it… they wouldn't have use for a Kryptonian, they want metas! Now tell me the truth-!"

"Please, t-that's all I know, please!" she begged, her words slurring as her bruise formed bigger, and her mouth swelled.

The Red Lantern just shook her head. "Why should I believe you-?"

Jinx's binds disappeared and dropped her as some black energy blast into the Lantern, crashing her into some rubble. Raven was shaking off the last of her headache from the attack she took when she looked to Jinx, mouth near open to see the girl a boneless heap sobbing on the floor.

However, she turned to see the Lantern girl get up, glare at her and shoot up, into the sky with several sonic booms and red circles shooting out from her with each one as she left. Therefore, Raven turned back to Jinx unsure about what she should or could do with her.

She had never come across a moment in time where she could feel bad for the villain like this. Jinx has finally met another teen that had terrified and tormented her, treat her like dirt to get what she wants, so now what? Raven couldn't know as she walked over and knelt by her. She tried not to grimace as she smelt the urine, and it smelt like she had vacated all of her bowels too.

It wasn't a very nice smell but she couldn't just move away now she's this close. She reached out and the shaking girl looked up, flinching at her touch, with her eyes like rivers before she was tackled; the super villainess holding onto her around her waist crying, sobbing and whimpering, shaking uncontrollably.

Raven relaxed to kneel with her legs open wider to get more comfortable, though the crying teen villain was making her uncomfortable. She doesn't normally deal with distraught girls, that's Starfire's place. However, she wrapped her arms around the girl and pulled her tighter into her embrace not caring about the dampness she feels on her thighs as Jinx practically sat on her lap.

Jinx buries her face into Raven's chest, taking comfort in the softness and warmth, and couldn't stop crying or shivering. Raven resorted to stroking her hair, rocking her gently, just like Starfire might do, but she doesn't know how to try to calm someone with words.

"Oh, snap!" Beast Boy had actually made her jump when he and the team got back, the lot of them staring at a traumatised super villainess in shock, or maybe that was because Raven, the Princess of Cold, was comforting her.

There was a blast of air moments later where a man in an all in one red suit turned up with a red cowl and little wings on the side of it with gold lightning bolt across his chest and yellow boots.

"Yo… umm… I don't suppose you've seen a… umm… girl who's dealing with some anger management issues have you?"

They all just gave him a look. He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortable having got a look at the crying girl.

"Umm… well, yeah, I guess she's been through here already," he said. "Well, long story short, Supergirl got snatched by someone and now Priestess got super pissed and started blowing up anyone in her way of getting her back!"

"She's supposed to be a hero?" Robin asked dubiously.

He just nodded his head, shrugging. "She's a Bird of Prey… she's not normally sporting the red look, but green or yellow. So… wow," he said looking around. "She singlehandedly destroyed H.I.V.E," he said, actually impressed.

"Flash…!" Robin said impatiently. "We have to find her, who else is searching?"

"Me, Impulse, a few Titan's we bumped into, and some Leaguers, young and… regular," he counted off. "But we can't spare too many with guarding Warworld, and the problem with the Reach."

"I don't think the Reach will be much of a problem soon," Raven said nonchalant while not looking from Jinx. They all just looked to her and she could sense their stares. "Jinx told the Red Lantern that Supergirl's kidnap had something to do with the Reach. Though, the Red Lantern didn't seem to believe that the Reach would have use for a kryptonian, do you think that will stop her tearing the Reach apart just to make sure?"

"Is that good or bad?" Cyborg asked, curious and confused. They all just stared at him, except Raven. "Hey, you were wondering that too, right? Anyway, she won't be able to find them. That ship of the ambassadors doesn't hang around above that building all the time does it?"

"Good point, but…" Robin looked up. "Raven, which way did she go?" he asked looking back at her.

"Straight up," she answered.

"She's going to the Warworld," Robin said causing grimaces. "But why go there, only our teams are there-...?" he asked but it was someone else who answered flying in.

"Maybe not," Stargirl said as she landed with them. "Umm… Oracle might have mentioned that with the Warworld being so huge that it could be possible for the Reach to hide out in another section. She said that could be where Black Beetle keeps hiding while not causing us trouble. The Reach would want a strong player there encase we found out and attacked."

"Or to wait and strike us!"

"That is troubling," Robin said in thought.

"Just let her beat him," Beast Boy said reasonably. "I mean if he's there, right? She could beat him couldn't she?"

"I don't know," Stargirl answered worried about her friend. "We have to zeta up there and save her anyway."

Robin growled. "She just, ah, forget about it… OK, Raven, umm… stay here and, umm… take her home," he said grimacing at how wrong, that sounded. "The rest of us will have to zeta up to the Warworld and save Red, or stop her from going too far. Dam, now I'm confused."

"You never know, we might get lucky and this whole mess with the Reach will be over by tomorrow," Flash couldn't help but say as he placed two fingers to one of his ear. "Watch Tower, we're heading to a zeta location, we need to get to the Warworld ASAP. The Crimson Priestess is possibly gunning for Black Beatle and thinks he's there… OK, we're on it," he said smirking. "Follow me," he said, groaning, as he has to move so slowly or lose them.

However, they left Raven and Jinx alone. The heroine isn't too sure what she should do now, and a part of her would much rather be going into space to fight than here, doing something so far out of her comfort zone. Though, she doubts she could pry Jinx off her with a laser drill.

She sighed as she sank them both into the shadows and rose them back out in a huge lounge kitchen area that looked like it needed a lot of work to clean it, like a storm hit it or something, but then with slob roommates like hers that storm could have hit. It's much warmer now, and there won't be anyone stupid enough to try to investigate them.

Now she just needs to take off Jinx's clothes and dump her in a shower before destroy said clothes and never speaking of this again, or thinking about it if she can help it. She saw that none of her friends even gave a moment's thought about helping her. So that Crimson Priestess girl is going to fight Black Beatle. She can't be in any more trouble than she is.

Well, OK so Raven knows that she isn't in THAT much trouble, but this is seriously messed up. She shook her head clear and looked down at the pink haired teen while she continued shivering in her arms.

This is not the sort of thing any self-respectable superhero should have to deal with, but she helped her stand anyway, though Jinx did little to stay standing. Raven had to actually half carry her to get her down the hall, through her room into the bathroom, which adjourns to an unused room she can put Jinx in after washing her so she can keep her eyes on her.

She closed the door and placed the girl on the floor. She didn't want to let go but Raven pried her off anyway and started the shower-bath, checking the temperature before turning to Jinx as she continued sobbing, leaning up against the tile wall, shivering, slumped.

"OK, remove your clothes and get in the shower," she said to the girl but that did nothing. "I do not want to undress you myself, so I would rather you do this. You need to get cleaned immediately, understand?" she asked, her voice soft, trying to be soothing.

She sighed as Jinx didn't even seem to have heard her. She took a quick breath before she pulled off her cloak, hanging it up on some pegs before kenning with Jinx and started pulling the girls filthy clothes off her, and throwing them into the trash can. The pink haired villainess didn't resist and let her do it until Raven had removed everything but her panties, which were soaked through and stained both sides.

It was quite gross, and difficult to get them off her without getting anything on her. However, she had managed to get them off her, not without a little smudging on her hands, which she ignored for now as the offending panties went in the trash, and with Raven's eyes glowing black, the clothes were incinerated in a flash of black energy and smoke.

Raven struggled a little to get the naked girl into the shower, but at least her shaking had slowed down and she was actively standing as the warm water cascaded down her slender body, over her small breasts and down to her toes. Her crying had lessened to mere sniffles and whimpers, but she just stood, and didn't even try to wash herself.

The heroine groaned in annoyance as she pulled off her gloves and boots. She would rather not shower with her, but doesn't want to get soaked through, or filthy. She then followed up by pulling off her armoured leotard, and belt. She at least took some satisfaction that she has much larger breasts, and a curvier figure, though that's not to say Jinx isn't pretty too.

Shaking away those thoughts, she nonchalantly stepped into the shower in front of Jinx facing her. After all, they're both girls and have the same things – so she's a demonic half human witch, and Jinx is a meta-human, it still counts.

Jinx's eyes didn't explore much, but rather looked sad and afraid, like a kitten someone had left out in the rain sitting on the outside windowsill begging to get back in with just its eyes and little whimpers escaping her lips.

Raven reached the wash rack on the wall above the bath and took a washcloth. It will have to go after this, but it was due to be replaced soon anyway. Therefore, she moved a little closer and turned Jinx around to wipe away the mess from her small rear. She was gentle and caring, probably too much for her, but she felt so much empathy and pity for her she couldn't be her normal self.

She tried not to think about the bits of mess that touched her hands, or feet when she swirled down to the large tub, through her toes and down the drain. She rinsed the cloth off a few times before she was satisfied that she was completely clean. Then the cloth ended up in the bin and poof it had been destroyed.

Sighing, she washed her hands, feet, and Jinx's feet with the shower spray before opening the cabinet and grabbing a brand new washcloth from the half-finished pack before finishing on Jinx's rear, back, and legs with some shower gel. Jinx was actually leaning into her touch as she held the villainess with her bare hand while washing her with the other.

She then turned the girl around to face her, pulling out her hair bands and throwing them into the sink, her pink hair looked nice hanging to her shoulders. She then went on to get her sponge and switch it for the cloth before washing Jinx's tearstained cheeks, blood from her chin and lips, and washed over her eyelids as she seems to be all cried out and emotionless, and if it weren't for her pink-eyes Raven might have thought the girl had lost all her feelings.

Washing Jinx's small breasts made her feel a little uncomfortable, and her tummy squirmed while doing it, but she wasn't sure whether that was good or bad. However, she has to get her cleaned up no matter, and cleaned up she shall be. Then she moved to the pink haired girls' tummy, pink fuzzed crotch, legs, and feet.

It seemed like a miracle when she finally finished washing the girls' hair and rinsing out the soap that she got to clean herself up. Jinx just stood, watching her; her sad pink eyes flowing every move her hands and sponge made until she had finished.

Raven tried to give a reassuring smile, but smiles aren't really her thing, as she climbed out of the tub, turning the shower off, dripping water on the floor as she grabbed one of the large blue fluffy towels on the rack and wrapped it around herself before grabbing another and opening it, hoping Jinx will climb out herself.

Thankfully she did, straight into the towel, leaning into Raven as she wrapped her in it. The heroine then lead her into the spare room where it housed a bed, TV, draws, and wardrobe.

It took her a moment to pull back the covers, place the pink haired girl in, and tuck her under the covers with the promise to find her clothes when she wakes up before closing the blinds to block out the light.

"Raven," the voice was barely a whispered whimper, and Raven stopped to look at her surprised before she had even reached the bathroom door. "P-please don't leave me alone."

"I'm just going back to my-," she sighed as Jinx just had this – look that begged her, pleaded and promised anything and everything, that was how desperate she looked. "Very well," she agreed cursing Starfire for rubbing off on her.

So she walked over intent to sit on the floor next to the bed and meditate when Jinx pulled the covers back to give her room. Raven made the choice before she realised it, and again she cured Starfire as she slid in lying next to her, and within a second Jinx was on her side resting her head on Raven's chest, snuggled up tightly with her and Raven was stuck.

Jinx sighed in relief as she breathed Raven in. "T-thank you for saving me, Raven… I'm s-sorry," she whispered as her breathing evened out and she was out like a light, exhausted.

Raven wanted to sigh again, but if anything, it would be content. She was quite comfortable, and was soon in dreamland too.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Authors Note:**__ I am changing my name from __Myrddin Le Fay__. Now it's __Myrddin 'Le Fay' Ignis Magus, __(to hopefully get people used to it), but soon I'll be taking out the __'Le Fay'__ so I'll just be _**_Myrddin Ignis Magus._**_  
><em>__


	7. The Red Rain

**Spectrum Priestess**

**Chapter VII**

**The Red Rain**

The Crimson Priestess floated with a red glow as her eyes scanned over the huge metal planet thing just beyond the earth. She tried to calm down, she tried to stop and go back, but she can't. It was her fault, and no matter what she will get her best friend back, she has too. She won't lose a friend ever again, and now she has the power to make sure she never has to lose anyone.

She has been a member of the Birds of Prey for five months now. She has grown close to all of the other heroines, but Kara will always hold that close place in her heart, and she will do anything, everything in her power to get her back.

The red had just happened. She had been powerless. They had been attacked, faster than she knew possible, and she woke up to find Supergirl missing, and then she saw it, just a flake, just the green fragment was unmistakable. It was kryptonite. She remembered those months back when H.I.V.E members had tried kidnapping her blonde friend, and just lost it.

Bella had felt most of her control slipping away as she gave way for her rage. Black Canary and Huntress had the misfortune to witness her new and dangerous power, the power of rage. She had beaten them both before they realised she had become their enemy. She felt bad about hurting them, as they only wanted to help, but she couldn't help herself.

Looking out to the Warworld, she felt hot tears sting her red eyes, flecks of tears drifting away, freezing over into small icicles. She shook her head, picturing the beautiful face of her friend to steady her rage's resolve. She's come this far already, there's no going back until she's done what she has come to do.

She started a few seconds later when she heard voices in her head, radio transmissions again. It comes from the lantern 'rings' previous 'power'. She also just knows lots of stuff about the universe, not to mention all of the other languages. She ignored the voice of Nightwing as he keeps trying to 'call' her.

Bella was curious about what he wanted, but her anger made her irrational. She couldn't think straight, and her heart felt like it was in a vice. She feels confused and disorientated, her goal obscured before she took a few deep breaths of fake air, eyes locked on the Warworld.

The Crimson Priestess sneered at the giant metal moon and blast forward, creating a red ripple of power as she headed to the artificial world. Supergirl has been gone for two days already and she doesn't want to leave her at the hands of anyone, but if it is the Reach, which she still doubts, she's going to tear them apart.

It took only moments before she smashed through the metal and straight down crashing though a few floors, bulkhead door things closing over her 'entrance' as the air started blasting out. She just kept going, tearing holes through corridors until she crashed down in a crouch in a huge chamber causing what looked like a battle to pause.

Her glowing red eyes scanned the scene from some teen heroes, Black Beetle, and this ugly green man thing. She turned from the teens, her cold eyes on Black Beetle as he and the green, guy thing moved apart, eying her.

She let her eyes scan over the teens one last time, and when she couldn't see her 'target' free and safe she pointed to the 'beetle'. "Where is Supergirl?" she demanded, holding back from just flying at him with a red bomb construct.

He looked to her with a sneer. "I don't know what you're talking about girl, but don't presume that you can scare me, Red Lantern!"

"Then, we don't have anything to talk about until you've changed your tune, bitch," she said with a cruel grin, she shot at him, and before he realised what was happening she was punching him with red robot-like 'gloves', smashing him into a wall.

"Whoa," Superboy muttered. "That's one pissed off girl," he said, wincing as she was blast back by a sonic arm gun cannon thing, crashing into one of the huge suspension tubes scattering the room where he and his friends had been trapped until the former Speedy, Roy and the crew of new metas set them free.

However, the Red Lantern had pulled herself up, constructing a huge railgun in her right hand, around her arm, and connected to her right shoulder with a targeting scouter over her right eye. It sparked with red lantern energy like electricity before it fired. It made a huge boom as a stream of red light shot forward, capturing the beetle, slamming him into the wall again with an explosion.

"I think that is an understatement, man," the black coloured new meta with spaghetti hairdo and electromagnetic powers commented. "Maybe we should count this as a blessing, you never know, she might beat him."

Roy, the former Speedy stepped up, watching. "We should get out of here while we can. Let the Red Lantern and Black Beetle fight it out."

"We can't just leave her," Superboy said, glaring at his fellow 'hero'. "She's a part of Supergirls team. If she's, here, you heard her. It sounds like they've taken my... umm... Aunt?" he said, not sure whether that's the right word.

"I think it's more like second cousin or something," commented a blonde girl wearing black and red with a headband and bracelets with the Wonder Woman gold symbol on her chest. "But right now, it looks like Black Beetle had some friends here," she said gesturing to the guards in weird uniforms with faces covered with helmets as they charged through a large door.

The former Speedy, now Artillery growled in anger. "We could have gotten out if you weren't such-," he trailed to a stop as a red blur suddenly appeared and knocked over several men before The Flash stopped before them, smirking.

"Hey guys, the cavalry has arrived," he said before his eyes widened as he looked at Superboy and team. "Whoa, I'm glad to see you guys aren't dead, but let's talk about that later," he said as the Red Lantern had captured the Black Beetle with huge and ironic beetle like pincers and used him to smash up more tanks while the Titans, minus Raven arrived with Starfire throwing her green starbolts, knocking over the Reach shoulders.

"You stupid girl-!" Black Beetle roared out as he pulled himself painfully up to his feet. "How the hell are you this strong, you use so much power and your ring just keeps on go-in'-," he paused as she wiggled her fingers, flipping him the bird.

"I'm a meta you fool!" she said laughing as she floated. "I create my own power," she said smilingly as he whipped blood from his mouth glaring harder than before. "So now, little beetle, tell me who has Supergirl and leave my world or I'll fucking slaughter you and all of these filthy alien invaders!"

"Not going to happen, girly," he said chuckling in mock, when she made a simple gesture and a wave of red light blast him flying where Starfire took advantage as he came her way and punched him in the back of the head where he went down, out cold for a moment.

However, that didn't stop Bella as she floated forward watching as it took the beetle a few moments to come too. The battle once again quiet as the Reach minions stopped as they saw their boss down. He groaned, rubbing his head before he was clamped to the ground, struggling, but he was too weak, too tired.

"Bitch," he hissed quietly as his struggles were in vain. "The Reach will conquer your world, and you will be my slave-."

He stopped as a huge red sword was at his throat. He tried not to show fear, but she could smell it as she was grinning from ear to ear, her red lantern armour gone and replaced by yellow. Her sword now in a yellow construct, but that didn't mean she had woken from anything, but now relishing in his fear.

"Where is MY Supergirl," she said quietly, but her words were loaded with malice, and she was the only one not to notice the flash of orange light like a stream of electric around her. "And just remember. If the words are 'I don't know' I'll take your fucking head!" she said, smiling as the blade cut into his armoured neck, and he could almost feel it on his flesh.

"If anyone took her it would be Luthor, or," he shuddered as he looked into her glowing yellow 'eyes'. "He works with some people – people that have been waiting. We know they were waiting to betray us to take control for themselves. They're the people that sanctioned Superboy's creation, and his counterpart," he said looking to Artillery.

"Where can we find them?" Robin demanded as he stepped up, his expression cold, but he kept cautious of the Priestess. "Sorry to say but we don't have any control of her so unless you want that sword to take your head you'll speak up!"

"There's a base hidden," he said quickly. "Just outside of Metropolis, but don't ask me where exactly, we didn't really care too much about what they got up to, but maybe we should have!"

"Maybe you should have just left my world alone!" the Yellow Priestess said trying to restrain herself. "You're going to leave my world and never come back because if you do I'm going to personally rip that armour from your body before placing you in jail for the rest of your life!"

She then threw him away from her. He climbed to his feet, groaning and rubbing his sore neck. Then with one last glare he fled, not stupid enough to believe that he would stand a chance against all of them let alone The Lantern. His men were quick to follow, and he didn't know what happened to his previous opponent, but it looks like he managed to slip away and the heroes forgot about him.

Bella went to leave when she had to fight herself not to throw Superboy away as he grabbed her wrist. She glared at him and he let go, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, you'll do better with help," he said, trying to think of something comforting to say, but coming up blank as that's not his scene. "If we all work together we can get Supergirl back without possibly getting beaten up at the same time... well, not beaten up too bad."

The Priestess frowned as she tried to calm down. "O-OK," she reluctantly agreed, annoyed with the boy. "Then... what do we do now, where's Superman, and," she looked around her, confused. "Where's Hal...? I would expect that jerk to be here somewhere."

"We don't know where he is," Flash butted in. "However, Superman, Batman, Hawkman, Green Lantern John Stuart, the Martian Manhunter, and Wonder Woman are on trial in another galaxy for invading some alien planet."

"I see," she said, confused as she calmed more, managing to change into her Green Lantern uniform. "Why are they facing trial for something they wouldn't do, and certainly have no reason to do?"

Robin stepped up. "It was Vandal Savage. He somehow controlled them; we're still trying to get proof. It's all to help the Reach in their invasion plans, but ultimately we don't know what their goals are."

"Then I'll go and bust them out, so they can help," she said floating up a little only for Wonder Girl to grab her leg and pulled her back down, holding her from going anywhere.

"Hold on girl," she said quickly before Bella blast her. "They chose to go. If they didn't everything they stand for, justice wouldn't mean much. If you go and bust them out they'll get blamed. Don't you think that if they wanted that they could bust themselves out?"

Bella just went limp in the blonde girls grip; leaning on her while she hugged her. "I don't know what to do. I just want my best friend back. Being a superhero is harder work than I thought!"

Wonder Girl sighed, comforting the older girl. "Hey, yeah, I noticed that too, but we have the powers so I guess, with great power comes a great responsibility to use our powers wisely. If we can help people, then I suppose it's only right that we should. Don't worry girl, we'll find Supergirl and you'll be back together hanging out in no time. In fact, how about once this is over I take you both out for some soda and pizza."

Bella laughed shakily as she pulled out of the hug, her glowing green eyes sad. "OK," she agreed, nodding.

"Can I come for the pizzas too?" Starfire startled them as she interrupted while the others had been giving them a moment. She then joined in the hug after Wonder Girl agreed.

"Whoa, can't breathe!" Wonder Girl complained, which got the alien girl to let go looking sheepish as she had cuddled her friends too hard again.

Priestess smiled at the orange skinned beauty. "Thanks, everyone," she said looking around her. "And I'm sorry I went on a rampage. I just couldn't stop myself no matter how much I tried."

"Hey, we've all been there!" Robin said with a shrug.

Beast Boy snickered and poked his friend. "Yeah, Red X much Robin, just to try getting Slade?"

Robin blushed a little as he tried to look dignified. "Yeah, well anyway – we have to find and get Supergirl back so let's get planning," he said when he placed a finger to his ear to hear the comm. better. "OK, Nightwing and Miss. Martian have docked with the Warworld, they're in, so let's go; this is our ride."

_**Spectrum Priestess Spectrum Priestess Spectrum Priestess**_

"Augh, M'gann, fly this thing faster!" Bella demanded. "Kara is probably expecting her rescue to be faster than this! She's been held captive for too long as it is!"

The cute red haired green girl just gave her a 'look' as she pushed the ship into a higher gear. "OK, OK, hold it together, Priestess, we can only go so fast in the atmosphere, and we don't even have an attack plan yet."

"For all we know, they could have an army of Supergirl clones already," Nightwing had to lower the tone with bad news. However, he quickly amended at the glares. "Though, that's unlikely. They haven't had enough time for one, and I doubt they would be stupid enough to create more than one or two."

"Yeah," Robin agreed trying to be a good guy and comfort the Green Lantern girl. "They don't want more than they can handle. If they rebelled we would all be screwed."

"Whoa man, you're not very good at taming things are you?" Beast Boy asked the two ex-sidekicks trying not to laugh.

"He has a point," Superboy said, rolling his eyes. "You guys are lousy at this and I thought I was bad."

"You are," Wonder Girl said smirking. "So where are the Birds now?" she asked looking to M'gann.

She looked at her consol. "Umm... the Birds of Prey are just crossing over Metropolis now. We'll intercept in about four minutes."

"Alright," Flash soon interrupted, stepping forward. "We go in, find Supergirl and leave with her. If she's not there we leave, fast and look elsewhere, OK?" he said and asked; they nodded. "Right, so Nightwing, got a plan of attack?"

"Just about," he said, nodding. "We've scanned the area where the secret labs are located and found a small barn that has abnormal amounts of activity, and cars go in and don't come out for hours, and that's too many for the size of the barn so the main base is obviously underground. So I say we go straight in, forward attack, quick and simple.

"Though the Reach are losing the trust of the people they're still managing to undermine us, so we don't have much rep to lose. Plus, if Black Beetle wasn't lying this is an illegal facility. I can't find anything out about it either, which leads more belief in that."

"So pretty much blow the shit out of everyone and brake the base while looking for Supergirl?" Superboy asked to which he got some nods. "You're going downhill with your plans, man."

"I would like to see you come up with something so last minute!" Nightwing said trying not to look too sulky.

Bella stepped forward, the green flashing away for red. "Blowing stuff up sounds like a good use of my rage!" she hissed, her mouth mask echoing her voice, making her sound more dangerous. "After we get Supergirl back I may need to eat a lot of pizza to get my strength back."

"And a long nap if you've not slept since," Wonder Girl interrupted, startling her as she took her hand and gave her a kind smile, seeing the tired shadows around the Lanterns eyes. "I like breaking things too, so I'll go with you!" she said and the Crimson Priestess gave her a nod of gratitude.

"OK, we've got comm. with Oracle!" M'gann interrupted.

"Bell... umm... Priestess are you OK?" she asked over the comm. link.

"I'm OK now," she answered feeling ashamed of herself. "I'm sorry I went off on one, and tell Huntress and Black Canary that I'm sorry I beat them up."

"Hey, no worries girl...!" Black Canary interrupted over the comm. link. "We both understand, but you could have been a bit gentler, and what's up with. You're in Red Lantern mode aren't you, that's why you sound so gruff and violent."

"Yeah," she replied trying to calm her voice. "I'm doing OK-ish now, but I'm surprised Misty hasn't tries capturing me while I was alone."

"You really don't know how scary you were do you?" asked Huntress over the comm., amused and sounding proud. "If your archenemy got wind of your rampage and went about checking you out, she probably thought better of it. Fighting you while yellow and green is probably easier than red and out of control."

"Point taken-..."

"Stop chattering!" interrupted Batgirl over the comm., her voice cool and cold. "We have to rescue Supergirl - huh...!" she muttered before they heard some explosions. "They have ground to air defences, I am under fire..."

"We're following, hold tight!" M'gann said as they swerved in closer.

"We're under fire too!" Aquagirl's voice came over the comm. link. "These jerks are so going down! Oh, and sorry Priestess but Zatanna isn't here. She's trying to get Blue Beetle back his control and mind."

"That's OK, Tula, just be careful," Bella replied. "Wonder Girl and I will be there shortly and back you up," she said as she led Wonder Girl by her hand to the exit. "OK, M'gann I think you can let us out here."

The Martian girl nodded and the door slid open and sucked them out before closing within moments. "Let's just hope we can get our Supergirl back in one piece," she said looking to Artillery as he had been so quiet.

He just glared as he clenched his real and his artificial hand in anger. "Just put down somewhere near. I have a score to settle with these bastards!"

"So, Luthor was really responsible for what happened to you?" Vigil asked as the ship started descended, cloaked, which is why it isn't being fired on like the Batgirl's jet and the Birds of Preys.

"Luthor!" he hissed glaring at the boy.

"T-then... umm... well he was responsible for us being there," he said, gesturing his teammates and handing over a remote control to Nightwing.

"A Boom Tube!" he said, shocked and annoyed. "So, Luthor probably has the key to the Warworld now. Sorry kid but he used you and your friends as a distraction."

"I knew there wasn't something right with this!" Virgil said looking disappointed. "So the least I can do is help out. You can call me Static, super costume pending!"

Meanwhile outside the Birds jet was surrounded by a huge red shield as Priestess and Wonder Girl stood on top. Then the shield melted away in a hail of red pellets firing down a rain of red, aimed at the weapons cropping up from the ground.

Bella's eyes glowered red as she prepared to drill her way down while protecting her precious friends.

_**To Be Continued... **_

Inside the base, a young woman wearing white grinned as her blue eyes opened. She could hear all of the noise, explosions and destruction going on above ground, in the air.

She has her orders and for now she'll carry them out, but she has to be wary. The Red lantern is an unknown element. She will have to be cautious around her.

Her smile turned cruel as she looked at the people. They programmed her mind, but she came from someone else. Does that make 'her' her mother? She doesn't know, nor does she care, all she knows is she gets to beat up all of 'her' friends.

She watched as the Red Lanterns drill started blasting into the ground and the day old girl/woman was set free with orders to stop her, destroy her, and she left in a swish of wind, a streak of colour, only to stop outside, face to face with Wonder Girl.

The battle between Wonder Girl and the unknown Kryptonian began.


	8. Hey

This is a quick note for those reading this story. I've chosen to crossover Crimson Manna and Spectrum Priestess, and add in a Naruto side of things with a femme-Naru. The stories will fundamentally be the same up to a point. However, I've updated the layout and the way the plots flow together. The 3 girls. Hope, Bella, and Naru are all lead characters that will run the story. **Triad: Elements of Balance!**

I hope you enjoy it. I've gotten chapter 3 up now.


End file.
